Redemption
by August08
Summary: He thought he was rid of the nightmare that was the Terror Born. But when Nero comes face to face with Dmitry again, he fears his life is over. However, something is different about him. And as time goes on, Nero discovers just how different Dmitry really is. But as the threads of his sanity start to unravel, it's up to Nero to bring him back from the brink of his own demons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing. I only own the OCs. I am simply borrowing for the fun of it.

* * *

The soft chords of a guitar filled the house from the top floor. Vincent sat on the couch watching TV with Reno, Launa and Renzoo. The clicking of dishes competed with the guitar for dominance in the otherwise quiet Valentine household.

In the kitchen, Nero and Yazoo worked to clean up from supper. Yazoo wrapped up the leftovers, but Nero just stared down at the remnants of the birthday cake on the dining room table.

"You okay, Nero?" Yazoo asked.

Nero looked up at him. "Hmm? Oh, yes. I'm fine."

He picked up the cake and brought it into the kitchen to wrap up. Yazoo watched his brother with concern.

"Is it because of what today is?" he asked.

"What's because of what today is?" Nero asked back.

"Your moodiness, for one."

"I'm not moody," Nero denied.

"You hardly spoke at supper. You managed to utter happy birthday to Nico and Sai, but that was it."

Nero placed the cake on the kitchen table and ran his fingers through his hair. His bottom lip began to quiver, and his breathing hitched. Yazoo walked over and put his arms around his little brother.

"He still haunts you, doesn't he?" he whispered.

"Every time I look at my boys," Nero sobbed. "I love those kids, don't get me wrong. But they, especially Nico, all I can see is...him."

Yazoo rubbed Nero's back. "I know. I know it's been hard. But you have us to help you through."

Nero pulled away, wiping tears from his eyes. "And I appreciate it, Yazzie. I really do."

Yazoo hummed in thought. "Maybe you need to find yourself a nice partner."

"Partner? Now? Yaz, I don't have the time. Between the boy's high school, Sai's guitar lessons and Nico's therapy, I don't have the time to date."

"You need someone special in your life," Yazoo replied.

"I have you, Pa, Kadaj, Loz and Sephiroth. That's all I need," Nero told him.

Yazoo sighed. "Okay. I won't push."

"Thank you, Yaz."

Dominico sat perched on the top step, curled in a ball as he listened to his parent vent his frustration. The boy got to his feet and headed for the room he shared with his brother.

Saitharius lay stretched out on his bed, guitar lying in his lap as he gently stroked the strings. Dominico came into the room and sat down on the other bed. Saitharius looked over at his brother, noticing the down trodden look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Momma sad," Dominico said.

"It's because he's lonely. He doesn't have someone like uncle Yazoo does."

"Want help."

Saitharius sighed, pausing his guitar practicing. "I don't think there's much we can do to help, Nico."

"Want help Momma," Dominico stated again.

"Nico-"

Saitharius was cut off when footsteps came down the hallway. Launa and Renzoo came into the room.

"Hey, kiddos. We're heading off, now," Launa said.

"Have fun?" Dominico asked.

"We had a blast," Renzoo told him.

"Same time next year?" Launa asked.

Dominico nodded. "It date."

Launa and Renzoo gave their cousins a hug and kiss before leaving the room. Dominico turned back to his brother.

"Want help Momma," he repeated.

"Nico, there's nothing we can do," Saitharius said.

Dominico pouted. He got up and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and to get ready for bed. He hurried back into the room and crawled under the blankets as Nero came in.

"Did you have a good night?"

Dominico nodded. "Had blast."

"It was fun," Saitharius said.

"Time to put that away and go to bed. It is a school night, after all," Nero said.

Saitharius placed his guitar in its stand and climbed into bed. Nero gave each boy a kiss on the head before turning off the light.

"In dreams?" Dominico asked.

"Not tonight, Nico. Mommy's really tired. Maybe tomorrow night," Nero replied.

"Okay," the boy said.

Nero closed the door as he left the room. As he settled down, Saitharius heard his brother mutter to himself.

"Help Momma. Not given up."

* * *

A/N: I love dreams. They're so full of inspiration. This was taken from a dream my good friend, Yazzy Dollface had. It's been a while in the making, and I hope you decide to continue on this journey with me. This story takes place within my Terror Born series, but it won't be rated any higher than T, not like the others. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. Feedback is always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Saitharius cracked his eyes open, peeling them apart as he woke up. He checked the clock beside his bed. 7:00 a.m. Groaning, he pushed himself out of bed and swung his legs over the side. He yawned deeply, briefly wondering why he was so tired. He had a full night's sleep, there was no reason for him to be this exhausted.

He trudged out to the bathroom where he ran a shower and proceeded with his usual morning wake up routine. When he was finished in the shower, he dried himself off and ran a towel over his head to dry his hair.

He pulled the towel around his waist, wiping the steam off of the mirror. He regarded his reflection. Long black hair fell down to his shoulders. Two horns stretched up from the top of his head and curled around his ears. Green eyes looked tired and worn.

Sighing, Saitharius unlocked the bathroom door and headed back to his room that he shared with Dominico. The first few weeks after he had been pulled out of the dreamscape had been different. Nice, but different. However, then the nightmares started. At first they didn't bother him, but when he would wake up from a particularly disturbing dream to find himself in the pitch dark alone, it started messing with his head to the point he refused to sleep. And just when Nero was at his wits end, Cloud suggested putting Saitharius in Dominico's room to see if that would ease the boy's insomnia.

Saitharius was brought out of his reverie by the excited chatter of his twin. He was still dazed from sleep that he didn't notice what Dominico was doing until he felt the towel give way.

"Sai!" Dominico cheered.

Saitharius whirled around, grabbing for the towel to cover himself. "Nico!"

Dominico seemed to be unaffected by his brother's nakedness. "Did it!"

Saitharius snatched the towel from his brother and quickly wrapped it around his waist.

"You did what?"

"Did it! Did it!"

Before Saitharius could ask what Dominico was talking about, Nero came into the room. The boys looked up at their parent. Nero looked at his sons. One fully dressed, the other only clothed in a bath towel.

"Morn, Momma," Dominico chimed.

"Morning," Saitharius added, cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Nico, go get some breakfast. Let Sai get dressed," Nero said.

"Okay," Dominico replied, running out of the room.

Nero looked at his other son. "And you, hurry up and get dressed. You're going to be late."

Saitharius grumbled something under his breath as Nero turned to leave. His parent glanced at him again.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Sai."

"I didn't say anything," Saitharius insisted.

Nero narrowed his eyes, but didn't press the issue. "Get some clothes on before Nico pulls that towel off again. Seems he's gotten into the habit of doing that lately."

 _Especially to me,_ Saitharius thought as Nero left the room.

He closed the door and quickly pulled on a shirt with his favourite band's logo on the front and a pair of jeans and socks. When he was dressed, Saitharius hurried downstairs to get a quick bite to eat. He bid Vincent good morning as he wolfed down a waffle and a glass of orange juice.

A series of beeps in rapid succession sounded outside. Nero hurried the brothers towards the door.

"I'll see you two after school. Be good, and Sai, try to behave."

"Not my fault my teachers are morons," Saitharius grumbled.

Dominico gave Nero a hug. "Have good day. Maybe nice surprise."

Nero patted his head. "Lorrainia is waiting."

Dominico hurried after Saitharius, closing the door behind him. The twins climbed into their cousin's car and she headed for Midgar High.

"What did you mean by there may be a nice surprise?" Saitharius asked.

Dominico smiled, but remained quiet as they drove to school. Saitharius sat in his seat and gazed out the window. He was just going to have to wait and see what his brother had done.

* * *

Nero walked through the produce section of the supermarket, trying to pick out some good fruit to pack for the twins' lunches. He picked up an apple and examined it.

His eyes drifted upward for a brief moment before going back to the apple. However, he did a double take, gazing across the aisle at the tall, dark haired man in front of him. The man's hair was long, probably reaching down to the middle of his back if it hadn't been tied up in a high ponytail. His hair was also a dark purple. So dark it was almost black. But it was the horns that caught Nero's attention. Elegantly stretching up from the top of his head, they had a slight down and upward curve to them that made them almost invisible in his dark hair.

 _It can't be,_ Nero thought as he watched the man. _It can't be him. The horns are wrong, for one thing. His were like Nico and Sai's._

The man looked up and they locked gazes. Nero's heart ignited in a flurry of panic as he stared into those dark purple orbs. The man smiled, not saying a word as he pushed his shopping cart away from the fruit stand.

Nero had forgotten how to breathe. His heart skipped as if being rebooted from a deep sleep. He gasped for breath, fighting to calm his frantic nerves. There was no mistaking it. There was only one person who had eyes that colour purple.

"Dmitry."


	3. Chapter 3

A heavy sigh deflated Nero's already frayed nerves. He gazed up at the top shelf in the coffee aisle, eyes locked on his favourite coffee, yet unable to reach the bottle. He had spent the last five minutes trying to reach the bottle, but to no avail.

Nero ran his fingers through his hair, debating whether to just buy a different brand of coffee. He stood on his tip toes on the bottom shelf and strained to reach the accursed bottle. If he didn't need his morning coffee so badly he would have considered giving up.

Hearing an ominous creak coming from the shelves, Nero stepped down and swallowed a frustrated growl. He studied the other brands of coffee, but nothing grabbed his attention.

"Need help?"

Nero's blood turned to ice at the sound of the voice. He looked up to see the man he believed was Dmitry standing beside him, the elusive bottle of coffee in his hands.

"It was this one, right?" the man asked, holding the bottle out.

Nero nodded, timidly taking the bottle from the man. His fear held his tongue, trapping him in silence. The man gave an awkward smile and moved towards his own shopping cart. However, instead of walking away, he turned back to look at Nero.

"I feel like I should introduce myself. My name is Dmitry. I believe I know you from somewhere, but I can't remember where from."

"Maybe I just have one of those faces," Nero whispered.

Dmitry hummed in thought. "Maybe. Anyway, maybe I'll see you around."

Nero nodded, falling silent again. Dmitry turned and walked away. When he was gone, Nero let out a shaky breath, eyes burning with scorching tears. He ran his hands over his face, fighting to get his emotions under control.

Nero finished up his shopping as fast as he could and went to the checkout. When his shopping was done, Nero hurried out to the car, packed up the groceries and climbed in behind the wheel.

Back at the house, Vincent was in the process of cleaning Cerberus when he heard the door open. Placing the gun down on the table, Vincent went out to see Nero sitting on the steps, his face in his hands and body trembling.

"Nero? What's wrong?"

"He's back."

"Who's back?"

Nero looked up, tears streaming down his cheeks. "The Terror Born."

* * *

"Sai, you're off key," the red headed drum player called out.

Saitharius stopped playing and put a hand over his mouth, hiding a yawn.

"Sorry...James. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Dude, we gotta get this nailed down. The talent show is in three weeks," James said.

"Yes, James, we know," Ross replied, swinging the strap of his bass guitar over his head. "However, it will do us no good to practice if our lead guitarist is out of commission."

"I just need a few hours, guys," Saitharius said. "Just to get my head on straight."

"Sai okay?" Dominico asked.

Saitharius nodded as he set his guitar on its stand. "We'll continue after school."

Leaving his brother and friends in the gym, Saitharius headed outside into the sunny autumn air. He sat down on a bench and closed his eyes.

"Hey," someone whispered. "Hey!"

Saitharius jolted awake, eyes wide. He looked up to see gorgeous blue eyes gazing down at him. Long, auburn hair flowed down around a fair face. Saitharius rubbed at his eyes, blinking his vision back into focus.

"You must have been dead," the girl joked. "I've never seen anyone fall asleep for two hours at school before."

"What?!" Saitharius exclaimed, shooting to his feet.

The girl laughed, sending a warm shiver down his spine. She shook her head.

"It's only been twenty minutes. Mr. Fitzpatrick sent me to find you."

Saitharius groaned. "I would have to fall asleep during Fitzpatrick's class. He already hates me."

"Well, maybe if you hadn't called him a bumbling idiot in front of the class he wouldn't hate you so much."

"I guess we should get to class."

"I think so."

"I don't think I got your name."

"I'm Gretchen. You're Saitharius, right? I can never get you and your brother straight."

Saitharius chuckled. "Yeah, I'm Saitharius. But everyone calls me Sai."

Gretchen smiled and nodded. "Sai. Catchy name. A lot better than Gretchen."

They started walking back towards the school. "Oh, I dunno," Saitharius said. "I think it's pretty."

Gretchen blushed, pushing a lock of auburn hair behind her ear. "You'd be the first."

Saitharius grinned, holding the door open for her. Gretchen walked inside with Saitharius right behind her. They headed to class, taking their seats and settling in for the rest of the lesson.

However, Saitharius had a difficult time concentrating on the lesson. There was only one thing on his mind: the girl with the dazzling blue eyes and auburn hair.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr. Valentine!"

"What?"

"I have been calling to you for the last two minutes. Can you please answer the question?"

Saitharius felt his heart skip a few beats as he swallowed thickly. He had been so preoccupied with his thoughts he hadn't heard what had been asked.

"I don't know."

Fitzpatrick raised an eyebrow, almost in amusement. "You don't know what, Mr. Valentine?"

Saitharius shrank a little in his seat, feeling every eye on him. "I don't know the question," he mumbled.

"Yes. By the way you were eyeing Ms. Fischer I'm not surprised you missed it."

Saitharius sat up straighter in his chair. He could see James begin to shake his head out of the corner of his eye and mouth something that seemed suspiciously like, "Don't even think about it."

"Well, Ms. Fischer is a lot more attractive than you... _sir_. And she's a lot more entertaining than you, too."

"I beg your pardon?" Fitzpatrick snarled.

"Only you would have the talent, or lack thereof, to make a crucial part of Midgar history more boring than watching paint dry."

A few students snickered behind him. James put a hand over his eyes, continuing to shake his head, mentally pleading his friend to shut up. Saitharius wanted to turn to see the look on Gretchen's face, but he was on a roll and didn't want to miss a single twitch of his teacher's eye.

Fitzpatrick took off his thick rimmed glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mr. Valentine. I only put up with you because your uncle is the vice principal and it would cost me my job to throw you out by the scruff of your neck."

Saitharius smirked at that comment.

"However," Fitzpatrick continued. "Since you seem to have such a good grasp of this subject, would you do us all the honor of gracing Vice Principal Valentine's office? For the fifth time this week?"

"Certainly, professor," Saitharius said, smirk never leaving his face.

He got up from his seat, gathered his books and backpack and headed out of the room, making his way downstairs towards the principal's office. Without looking up from her computer, the secretary pointed towards Sephiroth's office door.

"He's waiting for you, Mr. Valentine," she said in a dull, bored tone.

"Thank you, Miss Shirley," Saitharius replied politely.

He opened his uncle's office door and stepped inside, closing it behind him. Sephiroth looked up from his paperwork and the younger of the two could practically hear the sigh in his uncle's eyes.

"Again?"

Saitharius shrugged. "Not my fault he's an idiot."

"Sai."

"It's not my fault."

"How is it not your fault?" Sephiroth asked. "You keep mouthing off to your teachers."

"Teacher," Saitharius corrected. "Singular. I only mouth off to one teacher, who happens to be the idiot."

"Saitharius."

The boy flinched, not liking the tone with which Sephiroth spoke his full name. He was no longer the uncle, but the vice principal. Sephiroth picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Who are you calling?"

"Your grandfather."

"Oh shit," Saitharius groaned, hanging his head backwards and closing his eyes.

"Hello, Vincent, it's vice principal Valentine...Yes, the reason I'm calling is because your grandson, Saitharius got in trouble with one of his teachers again and I'm suspending him for a few days."

"Oh shit," Saitharius hissed.

"Yes. I'll keep him in my office until you arrive. Okay. Goodbye."

Sephiroth hung up the phone and pointed a long finger at one of the chairs across from him. "Sit."

"Uncle Seph-"

"It's vice principal Valentine. Now. Sit. Down."

Saitharius flopped down in one of the seats, slumping into the hard wood. Twenty minutes later, Vincent came through the door. The youngest Valentine gathered his things and followed his grandfather out to the parking lot where the car waited. They climbed in and Vincent drove off back towards the house. The drive home was quiet and thick with tension.

They pulled into the driveway, climbed out of the car and headed into the house. Saitharius looked around.

"Where's Mom?"

"In bed. He's had a rough day."

"Okay?"

"Sai, why do you insist on getting into trouble at school?" Vincent asked.

"I can't help it. He opens his mouth and I want to shove my pencils in my ears and scratch them until I can't hear him anymore."

"That is no excuse," Chaos boomed, suddenly making an appearance.

Saitharius jolted backwards. "Whoa!"

"Education is important. And you cannot get your education if you are continuously being sent home," Chaos went on, taking a step towards the boy.

Vincent reappeared. "Chaos has a point, Sai."

"Or perhaps you think education is beneath you," Chaos said, coming out again, taking another step forward.

Saitharius backed away. "No, it's not. It's just that-"

Vincent appeared again. "It's what? Are you having trouble in school? If so, you can tell me, or your mother."

"I'm not having trouble. It's just that-"

"It is what, boy?" Chaos demanded, taking yet another step towards him. "For the love of the goddess, spit it out."

"No. Not to you. Not to anyone. Forget it. I'm not having trouble. I'll stop mouthing off, just please...personal space," Saitharius said, ducking away from Chaos who was now hovering over him.

He hurried up the stairs and into his room. Vincent reappeared, looking up after his grandson. He smiled to himself.

"You were right. It worked."

 _Of course it worked. You still doubt my affect on the boy?_

"He really doesn't like you, does he?"

"He's creepy as hell!" Saitharius' voice carried from upstairs. "Stop talking to your multiple personalities like it's normal!"

Vincent laughed, heading into the kitchen to fix something to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

Nero came downstairs to find Vincent on the couch reading the paper. He looked around.

"Did I hear Sai?"

"Yes."

"Don't tell me he got suspended again."

"Okay."

"Dad."

Vincent glanced up at him. "You told me not to tell you."

Nero glared at his father. "When did you develop a sense of humour?"

"I have seven grandchildren, Nero."

"You don't have to be dry about it."

Vincent smiled. "You were looking for Saitharius?"

"Right. Yes. What did he do now?"

Vincent went back to the newspaper. "According to Sephiroth he talked back to his teacher."

"Again?"

"Chaos offered to help him, but-"

"He's creepy as hell," came a voice from the doorway.

Nero turned to see Saitharius walk into the living room. He blinked again, worried about his son's worn appearance. Dark circles ran under the boy's eyes, his hair looked matted and unkept.

"Sai, have you been sleeping?" Nero asked.

Saitharius rubbed his eyes. "Didn't sleep well last night. Don't know why."

Nero shared a look with Vincent. Saitharius glanced between them.

"Is there something I don't know?"

"No," Nero replied. "Nothing. Go and get some rest."

The youngest Valentine turned and headed back up to his room. Vincent hummed as he thought. Nero put a hand to his mouth, thinking. He looked at his father, and from the storm clouds brewing in Vincent's eyes, Nero knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Nico?"

"Cannot say for certain," Vincent replied. "Though it would be wise to keep an eye on Dominico for a while."

"You think he might up to something?"

Vincent shook his head. "No. Though it seems suspicious that Saitharius grows suddenly exhausted and then Dmitry appears."

Nero frowned in worry. "You think it may be connected?"

"It could be. Stay vigilant."

* * *

Nero whistled a random tune as he walked into the gas station. He walked through the aisles, studying the merchandise. He picked up two large bags of potato chips before heading over to the coolers.

Opening the door, he took out two bottles of soda and a bottle of water. Still whistling, Nero headed over to the cash. His tune ended on a high note when he finally noticed the person standing at the counter.

Long purple hair, this time flowing naturally down his back, fell in soft waves. His red t-shirt pulled against his chiseled arms, accenting his muscled chest and abdomen. His dark denim jeans fit snug over his tight gluts, doing little to hide legs that could have been formed by the goddess herself.

Nero's jaw dropped and he spun around, feeling heat rise up his neck and into his face. His heart hammered, threatening to burst from his chest. He closed his eyes as he heard that deep, hypnotic voice thank the clerk before heading for the door.

"Hey. You're the guy from the store the other day."

Nero turned, slow and deliberate. Deep purple eyes gazed at him. He suddenly forgot how to breathe.

"We met the other day, in the coffee aisle. Dmirty?"

Nero only nodded.

"I don't think I got your name," Dmitry said.

Nero swallowed down the lump in his throat. "Nero."

"Nero." An almost serene look washed over Dmirty's face. "That's a nice name."

"Thanks."

Dmirty smiled. "I hope we run into each other again. Maybe next time I'll get your last name."

He smiled and headed out of the station. Nero went over to the counter and placed the items on top, also telling the clerk to ring in a tank of gas.

"Ya know, I think that hunk likes you," the woman said.

"What makes you say that?"

"He's been in here several times, and you're the only customer he's talked to."

Nero shrugged as he paid for the items. "You could say...we have a history."

"Old friends?"

The alter flashed through his memories. "More like old enemies." He took the chips and drinks. "Thanks."

He left before the clerk could continue the conversation. He stepped outside just in time to hear the roar of a motorcycle. Nero turned to see Dmitry pull on a helmet and right his bike.

Dmirty rode past, waving as he went by. Nero watched as he pulled out into traffic and disappeared. He shook his head.

"Why, Nico?" he whispered. "Of all people to bring back, why did it have to be him?"


	6. Chapter 6

Nero walked into the house to find it full of people. Vincent, Sephiroth, Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo sat around the kitchen table waiting for him. Nero looked at each of his family members in turn.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"You tell us," Kadaj said.

"Dad was super cryptic in the utmost unhelpful way," Yazoo complained.

Vincent motioned towards the empty seat at the end of the table. Nero did as he was silently told. He wondered if this was how children felt when they were sent to the principal's office. Rare did Vincent call a family meeting, but when he did, you had best drop what you were doing and answer the call.

"What's this meeting about, Father?" Sephiroth asked.

Vincent's eyes grew cloudy. "We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Loz asked.

"An old enemy has resurfaced."

Kadaj's eyes widened. "You don't mean...?"

"What?" Loz questioned.

"He's back?" Sephiroth said.

"Who's back?" Loz pressed.

Vincent nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"Who the hell is back?!" Loz shouted in frustration.

"The Terror Born, dumbass!" Kadaj yelled.

Loz shot him a worried glance. "Seriously? How?"

"We don't know for certain. But, from how Saitharius has been feeling these last couple of days, it's safe to assume that Dominico has recreated Dmitry from the dreamscape," Vincent explained.

"But, why?" Yazoo asked. "What would be his purpose for bringing back that nightmare?"

"Again, we don't know for certain," Vincent replied.

"So, when do we put the bastard down?" Kadaj asked.

"Easy, Kadaj," Sephiroth said. "He hasn't done anything."

"Yet," Kadaj added. "Just because he hasn't made his move now, doesn't mean he won't in the coming future."

Yazoo cleared his throat. "Maybe we should ask what Nero thinks," he advised.

All eyes turned to Nero, who proceeded to try to shrink underneath the table.

"What are your thoughts on all of this, Nero?" Sephiroth asked.

Nero didn't answer right away. He looked at the tabletop, choosing his words carefully.

"I don't like it any more than you do. But, Dmirty hasn't done anything to warrant hostility. I think we should keep an eye on him, for now. But, if he does something out of line, if he shows signs of going back to his old ways, then we do something."

"Agreed," Yazoo said.

The others chimed their agreement, all but Kadaj. Everyone stared at him. Sephiroth glaring daggers. After a while, Kadaj growled but nodded.

"Fine," he grumbled.

"It's settled then," Vincent said. "Surveillance only. We don't move unless we're sure Dmirty is reverting back to old habits."

As quiet as he could, Saitharius moved from his place at the foot of the stairs. He slipped out the front door, grabbed his bicycle and hopped on.

"Where going?"

He turned to find Dominico standing by the car, a piece of purple chalk in his hand. The brothers stared at each other for a long moment before Saitharius spoke.

"I have an errand to run. I'll be back."

"Tell Mama?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

Saitharius growled under his breath. "Okay. No. I didn't tell. But no one needs to know."

"Why?"

"Because they don't."

"Why?"

"I'm not playing the why game with you, Nico. I gotta go."

"But-"

Saitharius peddled off before his brother could say anything else. He rode through the streets of Midgar, weaving around cars and trucks, avoiding pedestrians. He stopped occasionally to ask anyone if they had seen a guy matching Dmirty's description.

Everyone just shook their heads and he went on his way. So focused on his task, he didn't see the two girls in front of him as he rounded a corner.

"Sai!"

Saitharius hit the brakes and screeched to a halt, just missing the girls by mere inches. He looked up to find his cousins standing in front of him.

"Lucrecia? Melody?"

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Lucrecia asked.

"Sorry. I'm looking for someone."

"And whom might that be?" Melody questioned.

Saitharius caught his breath before answering. "Someone by the name of Dmitry."

"Dmitry?" Lucrecia said.

"The Terror Born?" Melody asked.

Saitharius nodded. The girls glanced at each other, fear and worry evident on their faces.

"You know where he is?" Saitharius asked.

"What are you going to do if you see him?" Lucrecia asked.

"I just want to talk."

Lucrecia told him where she had seen Dmitry. "But, that was earlier today. I don't know if he would still be there."

"I'll take it. Thanks, Lucy."

Saitharius peddled off, leaving his cousins behind. He made his way through the streets until he came to a fenced off area. Beyond the fence, washing a black and silver motorcycle, knelt the Terror Born.

He whistled an upbeat tune as he worked. Saitharius peddled over to the fence, got off the bike and propped it up against the chain link.

"You're Dmirty, right?"

The man stopped humming and looked up. "Who's asking?"

"Doesn't matter. But, what does is what you're doing here."

Dmitry got to his feet and walked over. "I live here. That's what I'm doing here."

"So, what's your master plan this time?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your plan to destroy my family? You're here, so you must have one. You've tried it twice now."

Dmirty frowned at the boy. His blazing green eyes cut through him. His long black hair was tied back in a low tail. Yet, it was the boy's horns that gave him pause. They looked...familiar. Stretching up and around his ears. Dmirty fought to keep from touching his own horns just to see how they were shaped.

"So, what is it? Trap us all in our worst nightmares so you have free reign to do whatever?" the boy continued.

"Listen, kid. I don't know who you are or who you think I am, but I'm not-"

"Terror Born!" someone yelled.

Dmirty growled. "Why does everyone keep calling me that?"

Saitharius turned to see two young males storm towards them. By the looks of their suits and EMRs, he knew they were Turks. He had seen them around Shinra. The big, muscle bound idiot was Lars. The smaller, skinner one was Eddie.

Often he heard Reno refer to Eddie as a younger, dumber version of himself when he was that age. Saitharius considered himself lucky not to know the two all that well.

"We've a bone to pick with you," Eddie stated.

"I'm busy," Dmitry said.

"Too bad," Lars told him.

Eddie pointed his EMR at Dmitry. "You're the guy who busted up our pals."

Dmirty shrugged. Eddie growled.

"Cornelius and Konor!" he shouted. "You put them in a coma after they found your Mako tube."

"I'm sorry. But I don't know what you're talking about," Dmitry replied.

Saitharius looked up at him. Everyone in Midgar knew about that. It had been the first in a series of attacks caused by the Terror Born as he searched for a new body. If anyone would know about that it would be Dmirty himself.

 _Could he be...?_

"How can you not remember?" Eddie roared. "You were bloody well there!"

"Listen. If you all don't shove off I'm gonna file for harassment," Dmirty warned.

Eddie spun his EMR and hit the button. "I think not."

"Hey!" shouted a sharp, female voice as Eddie took a step forward.

Everyone turned to see Launa and Renzoo walk up. Saitharius groaned.

 _I am so busted._

"You two, back to Shinra," Launa ordered.

"Why?" Lars demanded.

"'Cause the Director says so," Renzoo replied. "That's why."

Eddie snarled, turning back to Dmitry. "This ain't over," he threatened before storming off.

Lars followed his partner. Launa folded her arms and glared down at her younger cousin. Saitharius shrank into himself. Sometimes he didn't know who was scarier: Chaos or a pissed off Launa.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?" she asked, tapping her foot.

"Sorry?"

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't even begin to fix the panic you caused uncle Nero," Launa said. "We get a call from Mom, Nero's in a panic because he can't find you. Mom then calls Dad and Dad calls us. Only for we ran into Lucrecia and Melody we wouldn't have gotten here in time."

Renzoo turned to Dmirty. "We're sorry for our cousin's behaviour, sir. I hope he didn't cause you too much trouble."

Dmirty waved a hand. "Boys will be boys."

"Indeed," Launa agreed. "Alright, kid. Get your bike and march. Straight home. Do not pass Go. Do not collect two hundred gil."

Saitharius rolled his eyes and got his bike. "Sorry," he mumbled to Dmirty as he rode away.

Launa and Renzoo bid Dmitry good day before heading off. He stood there, watching the cousins depart. There was something familiar about the girl. Something in the back of his mind told him he knew her from somewhere, yet he couldn't place where.

He reached up and touched a horn. "I need to know who this Terror Born is," he whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Dmitry walked into the Midgar Historical Library, not really sure on how to start his search. He went over to the computers and sat down at a vacant one. He tapped his fingers against the keyboard, trying to think on what to type in the search bar.

He finally settled on typing in "Terror Born". The computer brought him to the Shinra records regarding the group known as Deepground. He clicked on the link and began reading. His eyes widened the more he read.

"He was...am I...?"

He touched a horn. It couldn't be true. People thought he was that monster? He had never harmed anyone in his life. He couldn't be the Terror Born. However, as he gazed at the Deepground photo, he had to admit the resemblance was uncanny.

Dmitry sat back in the chair, shoulders dropping. He let out a small breath. "Is that why Nero was so apprehensive? Did I..."

He remembered the boy from earlier. He had asked what his plan had been. The boy said it happened before...twice before. Dmitry shuttered. Had he tried to destroy an entire family? Was he really that much of a monster?

He shut off the computer and hurried out of the library. His heart pounded, stomach churned. He tried to convince himself he wasn't this Terror Born from Deepground, that he hadn't tried to take possession of a young girl, that he didn't try to destroy a family.

He made his way over to his bike and picked up his helmet. He caught his reflection in the side mirror, eyes falling on his horns. They didn't lie. Only one person had horns like his. The mark of a monster.

Dmitry put on his helmet and climbed on to the bike. He drove off towards his apartment, mind numb, thoughts blank. He didn't know what he had expected to find, but it certainly hadn't been this.

Dmitry arrived at his apartment building, yet he kept going. He needed answers, firsthand answers. He knew of one person who could give him what he wanted. He didn't know where he was going, but he felt drawn to a foreign, yet somehow familiar presence. That draw brought him to a quaint home near the center of the city. Two storey, exposed brick, A-shaped roof and a cozy little front porch furnished with a swinging bench.

Dmitry parked the bike and removed his helmet as he kicked out the stabilizer. He climbed off the bike, putting the helmet on the seat and walking up to the front door. He ran his fingers through his hair, not sure if he was doing the right thing or not. But those questions kept hounding his thoughts.

Steeling himself, he knocked.

Footsteps sounded on the other side of the door and a second later it opened. Dmitry's heart lurched. Blazing red eyes gazed out from a mess of long black hair that had been kept in check by a red bandanna.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

 _"Take me. My body is ageless. It's stronger, faster. I'm the ideal host. A child's body would only be able to contain your power for so long before you would have to find a new one. I already carry a demon inside me. My body is fused with Terra Corrupt. It will be able to hold you for centuries."_

"Can I help you?" the man asked again, a bit more impatient.

Dmitry blinked. Where had that come from? "You're...Vincent Valentine...yes?"

The man's eyes narrowed. "Yes."

"My name is-"

"I know who you are. What do you want?"

Dmitry swallowed. "Does...does Nero live here?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I mean no harm, Mr. Valentine. I simply want to talk."

Vincent gave him a hard glare which Dmitry found difficult not to shrink away from. Those red eyes pierced straight into his core. After a minute, Vincent turned and walked into the house. Dmitry could hear voices coming from the kitchen. Before he could think that he had made a mistake, Nero appeared. Dmitry's heart skipped a beat. That silent fear still shone in those pale red eyes of his as he walked to the door.

"Yes?"

"I, uh, I just..."

For the first time in his life, Dmitry found himself at a loss for words. Nero felt a strange sensation as he watched the man before him struggle to find his words. The Dmitry he knew always knew what to say. His silver tongue never failed him. However, now, it seemed as though it had. Nero looked over his shoulder at Vincent, who motioned for him to say something.

Nero turned back to Dmitry, eyeing the motorcycle in the driveway. "I like your bike," was the first thing that came to mind.

Dmitry glanced back at it. "It gets me from point A to point B."

Nero nodded. "My brothers used to have matching bikes."

"Used to?"

Nero shrugged. "Back when they were Jenova controlled psychopaths bent on destroying the world."

Dmitry frowned in confusion, making Nero smile sheepishly. He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's a really long story."

"Maybe...you could...tell me sometime?" Dmitry asked. "Maybe...over dinner?"

Nero bit his lip, feeling his face burn with a blush. For some reason, he found himself nodding.

"Yeah. Sure."

Dmitry smiled and nodded. "It's a date, then. Friday?"

"Friday sounds good."

"I'll pick you up at seven."

"Sure."

Dmitry's smile widened as he began to relax more. "Cool. Okay. Seven it is. See you Friday."

He turned and headed back to his motorcycle. He slipped on the helmet as he climbed on, kicking up the stabilizer. He started the engine and backed out of the driveway. He gave Nero a wave before driving off. Nero waved back before closing the door. He turned to see Vincent grinning at him.

"What?" Nero asked.

Vincent shook his head. "Nothing. Though, I've never seen you smile like that before."

"Mom's got a date," he heard Saitharius sing from the top of the stairs.

"Do your homework, Sai," Nero called back.

The brothers took off for their room, giggling among themselves. Vincent disappeared into the kitchen to get supper started. Nero stood in the hallway, arms folded and eyes glancing back at the door. A thought suddenly occured to him: He had never been on a date before. His heart erupted in a wild, crazy dance as his stomach ignited with fluttering butterflies. He took out his cell phone and dialled a number, putting it to his ear and listening to the rings.

"Hello?"

"Yaz? It's Nero."

"Hey, baby bro. What's up?"

Nero stared at the front door, swallowing hard.

"I need your help."


	8. Chapter 8

Nero ducked as Yazoo threw yet another shirt out of the closet. The younger brother gazed around his bedroom floor, which had been littered with ten shirts and five pairs of pants. Yazoo emerged from the closet, holding up two hangers, looking between them. He rolled his eyes, turning to face his brother.

"Do you have anything besides black?"

"I like black."

Yazoo sighed, arms dropping to his sides. "Nero, darling, you're going on a date. Your _first date_. You cannot, I repeat, _cannot_ wear dingy dark colors."

"What's wrong with dark colors?"

"What _isn't_ wrong with dark colors?" Yazoo countered.

"I _am_ Nero the Sable."

"That was the old you. You're Nero Valentine now. And no brother of mine is going on his first date wearing black."

Yazoo's eyes lit up and he gasped. Nero swallowed, not liking the look in his brother's eyes.

"When is your date?"

"He's picking me up at seven."

Yazoo checked the clock. "One o'clock. Six hours. Perfect!"

"What's perfect?"

"We're going shopping!"

Nero's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. "Oh crap."

* * *

Nero didn't know which was worse: The fact that he had a date, or that Yazoo had pulled him to five stores in the last ten minutes and he still didn't have any new clothes. Nero checked his watch. He hoped he would be able to get away with his black shirt and pants if Yazoo didn't find what he was looking for. Unfortunately, his hopes were dashed when his brother let out a squeal of delight and rushed over to a clothing rack.

"Oh my goddess! Yes!"

Yazoo rummaged through the clothes and pulled out a pair of pants.

"Oh hell no!" Nero declared.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"What's wrong with them?"

"They're white!"

"And that's why they're perfect."

"I don't wear white."

"You do now. Here. Try these on."

Yazoo shoved the pants into Nero's arms and hurried over to another rack that displayed shirts.

"Yaz, please. I'm begging you, don't make me wear these."

"Who's the fashionista of this family?" Yazoo asked.

"But, Yaz-"

"Don't 'But, Yaz' me. Go try them on."

Nero groaned and went to the changing rooms. When he came out, wearing the white pants, Yazoo waited for him outside with a polo shirt. Nero's heart sank.

"Goddess, no!"

"Goddess, yes. You'll look adorable."

"It's blue."

"Yes."

"Light blue."

"Yes."

"Yazoo, I'll look like a cruise director."

Yazoo shoved the shirt into Nero's hands. "Try it on."

Sensing that he had no other choice, Nero took the shirt and went back inside the changing room. He pulled it on and went back out to show Yazoo. The silver haired brother cheered and clapped.

"Oh my goddess, yes."

Nero looked down at himself. "Yazoo, I look like a cross between Weiss and Azul."

"Nonsense, you look fabulous. Your date is going to love you." Yazoo frowned. "Speaking of which, who is your date with?"

Nero swallowed hard. "Dmitry."

Yazoo's jaw dropped. "Dmitry the Terror Born?"

Nero nodded, looking sheepish.

" _That_ Dmitry asked _you_ out on a date?"

"Something's different about him, Yazoo," Nero said. "At Deepground, he always knew what to say. He had a reply for everything. Nothing fazed him. But, the other day, when he came to the door, you should have seen him. He didn't know what to say."

"Well, people can change, I guess."

"So, does that mean I can wear my black shirt and pants?"

"No. You're wearing that. Change back, you're buying it."

Nero leaned his head back and groaned.

* * *

Nero pulled at his collar as he stared at the clock. Seven o'clock chimed, igniting his stomach with fluttering butterflies. He had never felt so nervous. A knock sounded on the front door. Nero went to answer, opening it to find Dmitry standing on the porch. He wore a pair of black dress pants and a crimson red dress shirt. His hair had been tied back in a high tail.

"You look...wow," Dmitry said.

Nero felt his face burn with a blush. His eyes fell on the bike in the driveway. "You ride that thing in those pants?"

Dmitry chuckled. "It's not very comfortable, trust me. But, that bike is the only thing I have."

Nero nodded. "Well, better than nothing."

"Ready to go?"

"Not so fast, you two," came a sudden voice.

Nero turned around to find Vincent and his two boys standing in the hallway behind him.

"Where are you taking Nero tonight, young man?" Vincent asked, addressing Dmitry.

"A new restaurant called Willow's," Dmitry replied.

"And when will you have him back?" Saitharius asked next.

"He'll have me back when he brings me back," Nero said.

"Shall we wait up for you?" Saitharius questioned.

"Grandpa, yes. You boys, no."

"No school," Dominico stated.

"It is Friday, after all," his brother added.

Nero pushed Dmitry towards the driveway. "I'll see you three when I get home. Try not to burn the house down while I'm gone."

Dominico waved. "Have fun."

Vincent and the brothers watched Nero and Dmitry climb on to the bike and drive away. The brothers looked at each other and grinned. They glanced up at their grandfather, trying to look as innocent as they could. Vincent turned and walked back inside the house.

"If your mother catches you I'm denying everything," he said.

The brothers high-fived and ran for their bikes. Vincent watched from the living room window, shaking his head. What better chaperones than Nero's own children?


	9. Chapter 9

"What's good here?" Nero asked, glancing over the menu.

"I heard their chicken parmesan is pretty good."

Nero hummed in thought, reading down through the description. "It does sound appealing. I think I'll try it."

The server came and took their orders, taking the menus as she headed for the kitchen. Nero sipped on his drink. His stomach still felt knotted, but not as bad as earlier. It helped that Dmitry looked just as nervous as him. His deep purple eyes looked haunted.

 _Does he know?_ Nero asked himself. _Is that why he asked me out?_

"You still haven't told me that story," Dmitry said, picking up a piece of hot bread from the basket.

"What story?"

"About your brothers."

"Oh. That story."

Dmitry buttered the bread. "Yes. The 'Jenova controlled psychopaths' one."

Nero chuckled. "Well, like I said, it's a long story."

"Is there a short version?" Dmitry asked, taking a bite of bread.

"Not really."

"Well, I've got all night."

Nero couldn't help but smile, however, he began telling Dmitry about Sephiroth and how he became controlled by a creature called Jenova. He explained how Cloud and Avalanche fought to bring Sephiroth down before he destroyed the planet. He then told the story of Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo, how they were the remnants of Sephiroth, born from the Lifestream. Their sole purpose had been to find "Mother" so they could be reunited with her, to bring back Sephiroth.

"Sounds like you have some killer family reunions," Dmitry commented when Nero was finished with his story.

Nero laughed, but nodded. "It hasn't been easy, I will admit. People still regard my brothers, all four of them, with apprehension. But, it's getting better."

"The Lifestream sent them all back. Why?"

Nero shrugged. "I guess...it wanted to give them all a second chance, without the influence of Jenova. They were misguided kids."

Dmitry tapped his fingers on the table, glancing away and looking down at the floor. The haunted look returned to his eyes, as if he had something he wanted to ask, but was too afraid to ask it.

"Did we...did we know each other? Before?"

Nero swallowed hard. "Why do you ask?"

"Ever since we met that day in the grocery store, I've felt as though I knew you from somewhere."

Nero lowered his eyes to the table. "We did."

"Deepground?"

Nero nodded. Dmitry released a heavy breath.

"There are some things that I can't seem to remember. Like they're shrouded in a heavy fog, there but just out of reach."

"Amnesia?"

Dmitry shrugged. "I don't know what it is. I have memories, like who I am, what my interests and hobbies are. But, then, there's the more personal stuff that I can't seem to recall. Who my friends are, did I have a family? That sort of thing." He sighed. "And maybe it's best if I didn't know."

The conversation dropped when their food arrived. They fell silent as they ate.

"What are your hobbies?" Nero asked, breaking the silence.

Dmitry took a long drink of water. "Going for long motorcycle rides. Uh, what else? I like to sketch, though I'm not very good at it. I can draw a mean stickman just the same."

Nero laughed, making Dmitry smile.

"I'm fairly decent with a gun, but I don't own one. I've only ever gone to a shooting range. I like swords, but I'm far too clumsy to use one."

"You don't seem clumsy."

"Swordsmith I am not. I tried my hand at it, nearly chopped my hand off. Never doing that again." He paused for a moment. "Oh! I also play guitar."

Nero stopped. "Really?"

Dmitry nodded. "Yep."

"What kind?"

"Electric and acoustic. Sometimes you just can't beat the unplugged sound."

Nero looked down at his almost empty plate. "My sons play guitar."

"Fancy that."

"It seems like you'd get along with just about everyone in my family."

Dmitry cleared his throat. "I'm pretty sure I got the impression that your family doesn't trust me." He shrugged. "Could be the fog."

Nero nodded. "Could be."

When the server came back to take their empty plates, Dmitry asked for the bill. She took the dishes away and a moment later returned with the bill. Dmitry paid and the girl walked off again. Dmitry and Nero got up from the table and headed for the door. They walked out into the warm mid-October air. Nero noticed two pedal bikes leaning up against the wall of the restaurant.

"How about a drive?" Dmitry asked. "To help the food digest?"

Nero picked up his helmet and nodded. "Sure."

They climbed on to the bike and drove off. A moment after they left, Dominico and Saitharius ran out of the restaurant.

"A drive. Great," Saitharius grumbled. "We'll never catch them."

"Ma safe," Dominico said.

Saitharius looked at his brother. "You seem to know a lot about this guy. Care to share?"

Dominico smiled and patted his younger brother on the shoulder. "Sai help."

"What do you mean I helped? Helped with what?"

Dominico picked up his bike and climbed on. "Make Ma happy."

He pedalled off, leaving Saitharius alone to mull over what he had just said. The younger brother's eyes widened in realization.

"Nico, you twerp!" he yelled, grabbing his bike and hurrying after his sibling. "You used my power to bring Dmitry back from the dead!"


	10. Chapter 10

Dmitry pulled up to the Valentine residence at 11:45 pm. He parked the bike at the end of the driveway and Nero climbed off, removing his helmet. Dmitry pulled off his own for a moment, meeting Nero's gaze. The young Valentine's heart fluttered as he stared into those deep, indigo orbs.

"I hope you had fun," Dmitry said.

Nero nodded. "I did. I really did."

Dmitry smiled. "That's good. I'm glad to hear it."

Nero glanced down at his shoes for a brief moment. "Can I be honest?"

"Please do."

"I was terrified of tonight."

Dmitry's smile dropped. "Because of the Terror Born thing?"

"Well, not just that. But, this was my first date...ever."

"I find that hard to believe."

Nero chuckled. "Believe it or not, I wasn't the most popular back in the day, when I was with Deepground."

Dmitry paused. "You were with Deepground?"

Nero nodded. "The first time, yes."

Something seemed to flash in Dmitry's memories. A large, underground chamber, a woman in red, and a small child with long black hair curled up in a fetal position. He blinked and the image disappeared. He gasped. Nero gave him a worried look.

"You okay?"

Dmitry nodded. "Yeah, I...I just..."

"You just what?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"You sure? You look a bit pale."

Dmitry nodded again. "Yeah. I'm sure. Probably had too much to eat, indigestion."

"If you say so."

Dmitry started up the bike again, putting his helmet back on. "Maybe we can get together again sometime. If you want."

"Yeah. Sure. Tonight was fun. Thanks for supper and the drive."

"No problem. I'll, uh, see you around."

"Safe travels."

Dmitry smiled and drove off. Nero made his way up the driveway and up the porch steps. He opened the door and walked into the house. He headed for the stairs, stopping when he heard a voice come from the living room.

"Fun night?"

Nero turned to see Vincent sitting in his usual place on the couch, curious look in his red eyes.

"Honestly, yes," he replied, walking into the living room. "It was."

Vincent smiled and nodded. "Good, good. The boys are asleep. They were up late."

"Couldn't wait up any longer, huh?"

"Too used to going to bed early."

"I guess."

Vincent got up from the couch and turned off the lamp. "Well, since you're home safe and sound, I think I'll head to bed, myself."

Father and son headed upstairs, each going to their own rooms after biding each other goodnight. As he closed the door, Nero leaned up against it, mind racing. He found himself smiling as he thought back over the evening. He never thought he would smile over the thought of spending a night with Dmitry, but it felt good. Almost...normal. Like Deepground had never happened. Could he dare to hope that this Dmitry was different? It almost seemed too good to be true, as though it were all some elaborate dream.

Nero got undressed and pulled on his pyjamas, climbing into bed and snuggling under the covers. He closed his eyes, slipping into a deep, restful sleep with a smile touching his lips.

* * *

Dmitry tossed and turned, groaning in his sleep. The bed felt too warm, sheets constricting around him, trapping him in the dream world.

 _He walked into a massive underground chamber that looked to be something out of a nightmare. A large stone alter stood on a podium in the center. He looked around, finding no one else. Heart sinking into his stomach, he made his way over to the alter. He swallowed hard as his heart skipped a few beats. Crimson stained the stone, as if something had been slaughtered on it._

 _He backed away, fear and terror holding him in their icy grip._

 _"Like it?" came a sudden voice._

 _Dmitry stopped, blood running cold. He knew that voice, but it sounded darker, more menacing. The voice made from nightmares._

 _"I'm planning on making the whole world this way," the voice continued from the abyss._

 _He turned his eyes upward, towards a large stone hovering above the alter bound in chains. A figure emerged from behind it. Long purple hair flowed down over broad shoulders. Leathery wings stretched out from the figure's back. Black, glistening horns curled around his pointed ears. However, it were the eyes that froze Dmitry in place. Deep, cold, evil purple._

 _"Who are you?" he whispered, fearing the answer._

 _The figure crawled down the stone, smiling. "You don't recognize this place?"_

 _Dmitry shook his head. "Should I?"_

 _"This is your home."_

 _He couldn't move. He felt cold, numb. Why couldn't he wake up?_

 _"My home is Midgar," he rasped, voice hoarse from fear._

 _The figure smiled and laughed, deep and threatening. "Dear sweet, naïve Dmitry. Already living a lie without knowing it."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _The figure dropped down to the alter, flexing its wings. "Midgar is the home of dreamers."_

 _"Midgar is reality."_

 _The figure scoffed. "Reality is wrong. Dreams are real."_

 _Dmitry let out a small, quick breath. Why did that sound so familiar? The figure smirked, seeing the look on his captive's face._

 _"Did I strike a nerve?"_

 _Dmitry shook his head. "This isn't real. You're not real."_

 _"Oh, I am very real," the figure said, voice low._

 _In a split second, the figure disappeared in a burst of sand and reappeared behind Dmitry, forcing him to his knees. The figure grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back, causing Dmitry to cry out in pain. The figure gripped the back of his neck with an iron hand._

 _"Take a good long look, Dmitry."_

 _He strained to look up. A child lay on the alter, bound in chains. Long black hair flowed in a tattered mess around the boy's head. Blood pooled around him, dripping off the stone. His stomach lurched and he began to heave, yet nothing came._

 _"This is what they don't want you to remember. This is why they've put your head in a fog."_

 _"Stop," he groaned. "Please."_

 _"You were the Terror Born, master of dreams and ruler of nightmares."_

 _The figure threw him forward. Dmitry caught himself, hands digging into the hard rock beneath him._

 _"And now look at you," the figure snarled. "They've tamed you." Its voice became like silk. "But, no matter. Every tapestry can be unwound." It ran its fingers up Dmitry's neck, leaning over to whisper in his ear. "All you have to do...is find the right thread."_

 _"I'll kill you, you demon!" a voice screeched through the chamber._

Dmitry shot up in bed, eyes wide in terror. A deep, haunting laugh echoed in his thoughts as he gasped for breath.

 _"Pleasant nightmares, Terror Born,"_ the voice said.


	11. Chapter 11

The water ran hot, scorching his skin. He stood in the shower, letting the waterfall wash over him, casting away the nightmare. Dmitry ran his fingers through his hair, fingers following his horns. Different, yet still too similar for his liking. He closed his eyes for a moment, the vision of the chamber flashing through his memories. His eyes shot open again as he gasped in fright.

"It was just a dream," he whispered. "That's all it was. A nightmare."

And yet, the words felt like a lie. He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, drying himself off and getting dressed. He ran a towel over his wet hair, letting it air dry. Dmitry walked out into the kitchen to get breakfast, but nothing appealed to him. The nightmare still haunted him.

 _"This is what they don't want you to remember."_

Dmitry shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. He suddenly felt sick. Who didn't want him to remember what?

"It wasn't real," he mumbled, closing the fridge door.

However, as he looked down at his hands, a sickening dread crept up his throat at the sight of his skinned out palms and the nail marks in his wrists. He tried to convince himself he had done it in his sleep, fallen out of bed or something. But, the floor of his room was carpet, and his hands had the pattern of stone.

 _"You were the Terror Born, master of dreams and ruler of nightmares."_

"Get out of my head," Dmitry hissed. "It was just a dream. I'm not the Terror Born. I'm Dmitry Michaelis. I am..."

He trailed off as the room filled with haunting laughter.

"Is that what they've told you?" the voice from his nightmare asked.

His blood ran cold when he felt hands wrap around his shoulders.

"You're just too precious," it said, breath hot on his neck.

Dmitry spun around, finding nothing there. He gasped for breath, jumping when the phone suddenly rang. He hurried to answer it.

"Hello?"

"I'm sure there's a rule about calling someone the next day after a date," Nero's voice sounded on the other end.

Dmitry let out a sigh of relief. "I'm not complaining. Just...how did you get this number?"

"Phone book."

"Oh. Right."

"You okay?" Nero asked. "You sound winded."

"No, I, uh, just got out of a freezing cold shower. Trying to jumpstart a heart attack."

Nero laughed, easing Dmitry's frayed nerves.

"I just wanted to thank you again for last night. It was much needed."

"No problem."

Nero fell silent for a moment. "I have something to confess."

"Okay."

"Shinra is putting off a memorial celebration, to remember those who died because of the Geo Stigma outbreak."

"Uh huh."

"And I know Reno is going to raze me if I don't bring someone. So...would you...I don't know...would you like to go with me?"

Dmitry smiled. "Are _you_ asking _me_ out on a date?"

"More like a quadruple date," Nero replied. "My brothers and their partners are all going to be there, so...would you? If you're not busy, that is."

"No, no. I'd love to go. When is it?"

Another silence. "Tonight," Nero squeaked.

"Talk about last minute date," Dmitry teased.

"I know. I'm horrible. I meant to ask you last night, but there was never a good time to bring it up."

Dmitry laughed. "It's okay. It's fine. I'll still go."

"Thank you. You've saved me from a night of grief."

"No problem."

"We're meeting at my place at five-thirty. See you then."

"Yeah. Later."

The line went dead and he hung up. He smiled to himself. At least now he had something to look forward to.

* * *

Dmitry pulled into the driveway at 5:20 pm. By the crowd of cars, he suspected he was the last to show up. He walked up the porch steps and rang the doorbell. Voices sounded on the other side and a moment later the door opened. Dmitry came face to face with the boy from a few days ago, the one with the dangerous green eyes.

"Hi," Dmitry said.

"Hi," the boy replied.

"Who is it, Saitharius?" Nero's voice came from the kitchen.

"Your date," the boy, Saitharius answered, moving away from the door.

Dmitry stepped into the house and closed the door behind him. Saitharius disappeared into the living room where more voices could be heard. Dmitry moved further inside, peeking into the living room to find four men with silver hair, a man and woman with blonde hair, a woman with long black hair, a man with fiery red hair, Vincent and seven young ones gathered around.

Their conversation stopped as they all turned to look at him. Dmitry swallowed, fighting the urge to turn tail and run. He didn't miss the hard glare the red haired man gave him. The young woman with the same red hair seemed to shrink away. Nero came out of the kitchen and entered the living room.

"I think introductions are in order," he said.

"Do we have to?" the one with the short silver hair asked.

One of the others hit him with their elbow. Nero cleared his throat.

"Everyone, this is Dmitry. Dmitry, this is the Valentine clan. The four with the same hair are Sephiroth, Loz, Kadaj and Yazoo. The blondes are Cloud and Elena. The one with black hair is Tifa, the redhead is Reno, and you already know Vincent."

"And the children, Nero," Yazoo said. "Don't forget the children."

"I'm getting to them, Yaz. Don't get your panties in a twist," Nero told him. "The grandchildren are Launa and Renzoo, they belong to Yazoo and Reno. Lorrainia belongs to Sephiroth and Cloud. Melody belongs to Loz and Tifa. Lucrecia belongs to Kadaj and Elena. And my two, the youngest of the cousins, are Dominico and Saitharius."

Dmitry stared at the two boys. While Saitharius regarded him with mild distrust, Dominico seemed to be silently beaming at him. The boy's purple eyes shone with a smile. Dmitry took a shaky breath, unnerved at how much Dominico looked like him. Nero touched his arm, making Dmitry jump.

"You okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Big family."

"You get used to it," Nero told him.

Reno walked up and held out his hand. "I guess I owe Kadaj fifty gil."

Dmitry took his hand and shook it. "May I ask why?"

Kadaj joined them and grinned. "Reno bet me fifty gil that Nero was going to show up alone."

"I see," Dmitry said. "But you thought otherwise?"

"I have faith in my little brother. However, I wasn't expecting his date to be...well..."

"Me?"

Kadaj cleared his throat. "No offense."

Dmitry waved a hand. "I wasn't expecting me either. Don't feel bad."

"Now that we're all here, we can get going," Vincent spoke up.

The clan filed out of the house with Dmitry taking up the rear with Nero, who stopped at the door and hurried back inside, dashing up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Dmitry called after him.

After a couple of minutes he heard the toilet flush and water run. Nero hurried back downstairs.

"Sorry. Near middle aged bladder. Things haven't been working right since I had Nico. Ready?"

Dmitry nodded and Nero headed for the door. Dmitry followed, but stopped when he felt a presence come up behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, eyes widening as his heart sank into the pit of his stomach. The figure from his nightmare leaned up against the frame of the kitchen doorway. It smiled at him and waved.

"Have fun with the in-laws."

Dmitry hurried out of the house to the sound of dark laughter chasing after him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing, only the OCs. The song lyrics belong to Simon and Garfunkel, but for this story I'm using the Disturbed cover version. I am simply borrowing for the fun of it.

* * *

Dominico cooed in delight as the last attraction of the night lit up the sky in a dazzling display. Dmitry mused that Shinra didn't skimp on the fireworks show, and had to wonder if they were compensating for something. He turned when he heard voices, smiling when he saw Saitharius interact with two other boys and a girl. Dmitry watched as the kids talked, not missing the shine in Saitharius's eyes as the girl gave him a hug.

Dmitry turned his attention downward when he felt something press up against his leg. A large canine sniffed at his foot, turning blazing blue eyes up to him and giving him a menacing growl. Dmitry frowned at the dog, wondering why it wasn't on a leash and where the owner was. His silent questions were answered when a man walked up, in his hand the missing leash. Thick rimmed glasses hid puffy, watery eyes.

"I think you're supposed to keep your dog on a leash at events like this," Dmitry told the man.

"I'll do with my dog what I damn well please," the man retorted. "You would do well to mind your own business."

Dmitry raised an eyebrow. "Don't say I didn't tell you when your mutt attacks someone."

The man snickered. "My dog only attacks the ones he deems a threat. And he doesn't like you at all."

"Well, I don't like him either. I'm more of a cat person, myself. They're cleaner, and smarter."

The man's mouth dropped into a frown. He narrowed his pudgy eyes at Dmitry, studying him. He fixed his glasses.

"Ah yes, now you look familiar. Those gaudy horns are a different shape, but the eyes don't lie. You must be those Valentine boys' absent father."

Dmitry blinked, eyes becoming dangerous. "Care to say that again?"

"I don't know why you've decided to show up now, but maybe you could do something about that miscreant of a younger son of yours."

Dmitry's eyes narrowed. "I suggest you take your mutt and shove off before you find yourself with six legs instead of two."

The man fixed his glasses again and smirked. "Yes. Now I can see where Saitharius Valentine gets his temper. Like father like son as they say."

With that, the man and dog walked off. Dmitry took a deep breath to calm himself down. He looked up when someone touched his arm.

"You okay?" Nero asked.

"I'm fine. Don't like big crowds very much."

"Well, we're heading home now. Everyone is coming over, you're welcome to join us."

Dmitry nodded. "Sure. Sounds like fun."

Nero smiled as he took Dominico's hand and guided him back to the parking lot. Dmitry didn't miss the strange look in Saitharius's eyes as he watched his mother and brother walk away. He bid his friends good night and followed after his family. Dmitry took up the rear, promising himself that if he ever saw that watery eyed jerk again, he would teach him a lesson in eating his words.

* * *

The house buzzed with chatter and laughter. Never before had he been around so many people for just one family. Feeling claustrophobic, Dmitry excused himself and slipped out on to the back deck. He took a deep, cleansing breath, taking in the fresh air. The mid-October air felt cool against his skin, awakening his senses. Dmitry gazed around when he heard the chords of an acoustic guitar coming from somewhere in the backyard. He then noticed a light shining through the window of a large treehouse near the back.

He made his way over, the music growing louder. Dmitry climbed up the ladder and peeked in through the door. Saitharius sat in the corner strumming on his guitar. Dmitry knocked, causing the boy to stop playing and look up. A sad, almost haunted look shone in the boy's green eyes. They no longer held that dangerous fire Dmitry had seen a few short days ago.

"Mind if I join you?"

Saitharius shrugged. Dmitry slipped further into the treehouse and sat down across from him. He looked around.

"This is cozy."

"I guess."

"I was wondering where you disappeared to."

Saitharius met his gaze. "I find that hard to believe."

Dmitry frowned. "Why?"

The boy shrugged again, remaining quiet. Dmitry sat back against the wall, listening to him play. After a while, he spoke.

"You look like you want to say something."

"Do I?"

"You've got that look in your eyes."

Saitharius looked at him again. "What look?"

"That you've got something to say."

Saitharius scoffed. "Even I did, why would I tell? Especially to you?"

Dmitry nodded. "You've got a point there. I'm a stranger in your family. And by the way everyone looks at me, I've done something to hurt them, especially to your Mom."

"Let me guess, you don't remember."

Dmitry shook his head. "Can't say I do. But, they all have that same look. And they won't breathe a word."

Saitharius glanced down at his guitar, remaining quiet. Dmitry took a breath before speaking again.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Can't say I'll answer."

"Who's the oldest? You or Dominico?"

"Nico is."

"And yet you act like the oldest."

Saitharius shrugged a third time. "Kinda hard to be the oldest when you have the mind of a three year old."

Dmitry folded his arms across his chest and hummed in thought. "There's a story there, but I'm not going to pry."

"The old Dmitry would," Saitharius mumbled under his breath, so low that Dmitry almost missed it.

He gave a tight smile. "I know I'm not your father, and I won't pretend to be. But, sometimes, if you need to talk, it helps to have someone who doesn't know the situation. Someone who can give an unbiased opinion."

"I don't need to talk."

"Buried feelings are always buried alive."

Saitharius looked up at him. "What?"

"I can see myself in you, Saitharius."

"I'm nothing like you."

"That's not what I meant. Do you never let people finish what they're going to say?"

Saitharius glanced away again. Dmitry sighed.

"When I was growing up, I had a very abusive father. A very mean drunk. And my mother, well, I have a few vague memories of her. All I know is she wasn't there. Whether she left on her own accord, or my father did away with her, I don't know. But, it was just me and my father. And when he got drunk, and he got frustrated, he used his fists to talk."

Saitharius moved his eyes upward. Dmitry stared at the wall opposite him, a haunted light in his purple eyes.

"I never had anyone to talk to. I felt as though my feelings didn't matter. I bottled them up inside, buried them deep, deep down. And I became bitter, and resentful. Until the only thing I had left was my anger."

"I thought you played guitar," Saitharius said, voice quiet.

Dmitry nodded. "I taught myself how to play, and it quickly became an outlet for me. I was able to vent my frustrations and anger in a way that I could understand." He reached for the guitar. "May I?"

Saitharius handed it over and Dmitry began to play. Saitharius had never heard a more beautiful, yet sad and mournful tune. Dmitry opened his mouth and he began to sing.

 _Hello darkness, my old friend_  
 _I've come to talk with you again_  
 _Because a vision softly creeping_  
 _Left its seeds while I was sleeping_  
 _And the vision that was planted in my brain_  
 _Still remains_  
 _Within the sound of silence_

A warm shiver snaked down Saitharius's spine. Dmitry's voice held a deep, haunting tone.

 _In restless dreams I walked alone_  
 _Narrow streets of cobblestone_  
 _'Neath the halo of a street lamp_  
 _I turned my collar to the cold and damp_  
 _When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light_  
 _That split the night_  
 _And touched the sound of silence_

He had never heard so much emotion in one voice before. As Dmitry sang, Saitharius could almost feel his pain and sadness.

 _And in the naked light I saw_  
 _Ten thousand people, maybe more_  
 _People talking without speaking_  
 _People hearing without listening_  
 _People writing songs that voices never share_  
 _And no one dared_  
 _Disturb the sound of silence_

Dmitry's voice grew, filling the small space.

 _"Fools, " said I, "You do not know_  
 _Silence, like a cancer, grows_  
 _Hear my words that I might teach you_  
 _Take my arms that I might reach you"_  
 _But my words, like silent raindrops fell_  
 _And echoed in the wells, of silence_

Saitharius wrapped his arms around himself, feeling his heart skip a few beats as it seemed like his very core vibrated with the chords of the guitar.

 _And the people bowed and prayed_  
 _To the neon god they made_  
 _And the sign flashed out its warning_  
 _In the words that it was forming_  
 _And the sign said, "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls_  
 _And tenement halls"_  
 _And whispered in the sounds of silence_

Dmitry played a few more notes and finished the song. Saitharius reached up and wiped away tears he didn't know he had been shedding.

"Whoa," he whispered.

"I wrote that song during one of my darkest days. You don't have to talk to me, but if you're having problems, you should talk to someone."

Saitharius bit his lip as the tears continued to stream. He took a shaky breath. "I love Nico," he breathed. "I'm his brother, his protector. I'd do anything for him. But, it's just that...sometimes it's...I don't know." He wiped at his eyes, but the tears wouldn't stop. "No matter what I do it's always, 'Nico this' and 'Nico that'. It's all about Dominico."

Dmitry nodded as he listened. "Is that why you keep getting sent home from school?"

Saitharius sniffed. "My teacher's an idiot."

"Do you say that because he's an idiot? Or because you just don't like him?"

"You met him tonight, in the park."

"The guy with the glasses?"

Saitharius nodded.

"Ah. Yeah. Now, I understand. Yeah, I can see why you don't get along with him."

Saitharius wiped at his eyes again. "First day of school he told me to take off my horns because it wasn't Halloween."

"He called mine gaudy."

Saitharius nodded again, wiping away the last of the tears. "Since then I've never liked him. And over the years I've come to realize it's the only way I get any attention from my family. Two sides of the same coin, I guess."

"Have you told your Mom?"

"All he cares about is his precious blood child."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Dude, listen. I was created, not born."

"I'm sure there's a story there, somewhere."

Saitharius took a deep breath, not understanding why he was telling Dmitry everything, but the flood gates had been opened and he found it difficult to stop talking.

"Nico has the ability to control dreams. He gets it from his father. He created a dream world where he and Mom could go, to play and talk, and just to be happy. But, it came under attack, by a creature of darkness. Nico couldn't protect himself...so that's where I came in. I was created out of his subconscious, to be his protector. But, even I couldn't beat back the darkness, and it soon overwhelmed Nico's dream world."

He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. Dmitry watched him, waiting for him to continue.

"In his own way, Nico told Mom and the other Valentines that I needed help. So, they hatched a plan to pull me out of the dream world and into the real one." Saitharius looked down at his hands. "I guess that's why I don't get as much attention as Nico. I'm not a real person."

Dmitry reached over and gave him a pinch on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You're pretty real to me."

Saitharius rubbed his arm. "That's not cool."

Dmitry grinned. "If you weren't real, you wouldn't have felt that."

"And?"

"If you weren't real, the Valentines wouldn't have risked their lives to pull you out of the darkness. You're just as much a part of that family as Dominico. They probably don't realize that they've been giving him more attention. As someone who's on the outside looking in, I think you owe it to yourself and your family to let them know how you feel."

Saitharius fell silent for a moment, then he began to nod. "Yeah. I think I will."

He got up and headed for the door. He stopped and turned around.

"I don't suppose you could teach me that song sometime?"

Dmitry smiled and nodded. "Sure thing."

Saitharius smiled back and climbed down the ladder, running across the backyard and disappearing inside. Dmitry climbed down the ladder and stretched. He started off towards the house, however, the same foreboding sensation from earlier washed over him. He turned around, heart pounding in his chest. A shadow of sand snaked down the tree behind him. As it moved, the sand began to take a more human shape.

"No," Dmitry whispered in horror.

"Hello, Dmitry," the creature said, forming completely. "Did you think you had gotten rid of me?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Did you think you had gotten rid of me?"

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

The creature smirked. "Why? Do I disturb you?"

"You're not real," Dmitry declared. "You're just a figment of my imagination."

He turned and started walking again, however, something grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him to the ground. The creature pinned him down, gripping his arms and digging its sharp nails into his skin. Dmitry cried out in pain.

"If I wasn't real, could I do this?" the creature asked, tightening its grip.

Dmitry felt blood begin to ooze from his torn flesh. He tried to fight back, to force the hallucination from his mind, to wake himself up from the nightmare. However, the creature remained, leaning over him, driving its knee into his chest, keeping him trapped.

"When will you get it through that thick skull of yours?" it sneered impatiently. "I am you!"

"No you're not. I'm nothing like you."

Dmitry yelled as the creature twisted his arm.

"Then, answer me this, Dmitry," it snarled. "Why has no one told you about me? Why do they keep you in the dark? Why is it that you have no memories of the time before you came to Midgar?"

He met its loathing gaze. It narrowed its hate filled eyes.

"Tell me. Why are you haunted by darkness? Don't you feel it? Gnawing at your thoughts? Coiled in the back of your mind, there but just out of reach?"

"What are you talking about?" Dmitry whispered, fearing the answer.

The creature leaned over, mouth to his ear. "Your power," it breathed. "They took it from you when they took you from the abyss. They fear you, fear what you can do, what you've done. Why do you think they look upon you with silent hatred?"

Dmitry swallowed as the creature pulled away. It gazed down at him, its eyes still narrowed.

"They see me in you, Terror Born. They know what you're capable of. Dominico Valentine is proof of that."

"What?"

"You've never wondered why the boy resembles you? Your horns? Your eyes? The other brat said it himself. He got his power from his father."

Dmitry began to shake his head in denial. "I didn't," he whispered. "I couldn't...I wouldn't..."

"Can, and did," the creature said. "Search your soul, Dmitry, you know it to be true. They took your memories and your power because they wanted you to be dosile. Tameable."

"Who are 'they'?" Dmitry asked.

"The only ones who ever stopped you," the creature replied. "They've killed you twice before."

Dmitry frowned in confusion. "I've been...? How?"

"How are the Valentines still alive?" the creature asked. "The silver haired brothers and your precious Nero?"

"Nero was...?"

The creature nodded. "Killed. By his own brother. That was during your Deepground days, but you were still sealed away in your Mako tube."

"How?" was all he could manage to say.

The creature leaned forward again. "The Lifestream sent him back to stop you. Who do you think destroyed you the first time?"

Dmitry shook his head. "No. I don't believe you. You're lying."

"Am I? If I'm lying then why am I here? If you are who you say you are, how did you manifest me?"

"You're just a dream. A nightmare."

The creature grabbed him by the throat. "I'm here because you miss it. You want to know why you can't escape the darkness. Why your deepest, darkest memories are shrouded in fog." It tilted its head to one side. "Well, let me put your delusions to rest. I will prove to you once and for all who you are, and who you're meant to be."

Dmitry screamed as the creature tore its claws down his chest.

"When they try to kill you again, you know where to find me."

In a burst of sand, the creature disappeared. Dmitry gasped in pain as he sat up. He looked down at his chest. His shirt hung in ribbons as blood seeped from the four wounds. He got to his feet and staggered into the house. Nero and Yazoo were talking in the kitchen when he stumbled through the back door.

"Dmitry, what happened?" Nero cried in horror.

Dmitry looked at him in confusion and fear. "What do you mean?" he asked, hoping it was something else that had Nero in a panic.

"Your chest. What happened?"

Dmitry felt the world cave in on itself. Nero rushed over to him, pulling back the tatters of his shirt to inspect the wounds.

"Who attacked you?" he asked.

"I have to go," Dmitry said.

"Not without seeing a doctor," Yazoo argued.

Dmitry headed for the front door. Nero and Yazoo hurried after him.

"Dmitry, stop," Nero called. "Talk to me. What's going on?"

"I'm not safe," Dmitry said, almost to the door.

"What do you mean you're not safe? Who told you that?"

His fingers gripped the door handle as he felt a hand grab his arm. In a split second, he spun around, hand held out in front of him. He never realized what he had done until he blinked and Nero and Yazoo were on the floor in the hallway, covered in sand.

Dmitry gasped in terror and horror. He looked up to see Vincent and the others standing in the living room doorway. He turned back to Nero and Yazoo who were picking themselves up off the floor. Nero gazed down at the sand before turning haunted eyes to him. Without saying a word, Dmitry swung open the front door and ran down the driveway.

He jumped on his bike and raced off, tears stinging his eyes.

 _"When they try to kill you again, you know where to find me,"_ the creature's voice echoed in his thoughts.

"They've been right all along," Dmitry panted. "I am the Terror Born."


	14. Chapter 14

Dmitry stumbled into his apartment, tears streaming down his face, chest throbbing with every pounding beat of his heart. He leaned up against the door, closed his eyes and broke down. He fought to regain his senses, but the tears refused to stop. In a fit of rage, he hurled his keys across the room with a yell. Their flight ended against the opposite wall. He gasped for breath as red clouded his vision.

"You bastard!" he screeched. "Why? Why did you have to ruin such a good thing?"

He dropped to his knees and grabbed his head as he buckled over. His body shook with violent sobs. He took several deep, shaky breaths, fighting to calm himself down. He felt arms and wings wrap around him, shrouding him a coocoon of safety.

"They don't understand," the creature whispered in his ear. "They never did."

Dmitry hung his head and broke down again. The creature held him tighter, rubbing his arms.

"Why?" he choked.

"All I wanted was to make you see the truth. I had to show you who you really are."

"I was happy. Finally happy."

"Was it true happiness? Or was it only what they wanted you to perceive as such?"

Dmitry fought to catch his breath. "I-I...I don't know anymore. I just...I just want..."

"Yes?"

His breath caught in his throat, choking him. "I just want it to end."

Behind his back, the creature smiled. "I can help with that," it replied, voice like silk. "I can make the pain go away."

Dmitry released a heavy sigh, chest deflating in defeat. "How?"

"Not here," the creature said. "Somewhere safe, where nothing can touch you."

"The alter," Dmitry breathed.

The creature dissolved into a sandy form and floated towards the bedroom. Dmitry got to his feet and followed. The sand guided him over to the bed, where he sat down. He gazed down at his hands as his eyes began to grow heavy. He lay down on his stomach, right arm hanging over the side. The exhaustion grew overwhelming as his eyes slid closed.

"It's time to come home," was the last thing he heard before he left the waking world behind.

* * *

"Can we kill him, now?" Kadaj asked as Elena swept up the last of the sand.

"Kill him for what?" Tifa questioned. "Being scared? Did you not see the look on his face?"

"Tifa's right," Cloud agreed. "Something was going on with him. Something that terrified him."

"Well, we all know what that was," Reno commented, watching Elena disappear into the kitchen.

"Not his fault, Reno," the blonde Turk called back.

"Mom's right," Lucrecia said. "I don't know how Dmitry was able to return, but honestly I don't care. He was different, a good different. He was trying so hard to fit in, to make everyone happy, and yet something was changing inside of him. He was suffering and we were too damn paranoid about the past to see that."

Everyone turned when they heard footsteps head for the door. Nero had just pulled on his jacket and grabbed the car keys off the rack.

"Where are you going?" Reno asked.

"After him," Nero replied.

Dominico and Saitharius ran after him. "We're coming too," the youngest brother declared.

"Help Ma save Try," Dominico said.

Nero smiled at his sons. "Thank you, boys."

The trio headed out the door and climbed into the car. With Saitharius directing, Nero made it to Dmitry's apartment building in record time. They left the car behind and ran to the front door. Nero pressed the button for Dmitry's apartment.

No answer.

He tried again with the same result. Nero pressed the button for the superintendent's room.

"Hello?" came a voice.

"We need access to Dmitry Michaelis' apartment," Nero said.

"Why don't you just call him?"

"I did. He's not answering. Now open the damn door before I kick it in!"

There sounded a buzz as the lock opened. Nero threw the door open and led the way inside. The superintendent met them in the hallway outside Dmitry's apartment door. He had a set of keys in his hand.

"I tried calling after I buzzed you in," the man said. "He's not even answering his phone, and I saw him come back."

He found the right key and unlocked the door. Nero was the first one inside, followed by his sons. He searched the apartment, finding it empty.

"Mom!" he heard Saitharius cry.

Nero ran into the bedroom, stopping short in the doorway. Dmitry lay on his stomach on the bed, arm hanging over the side. Nero hurried over and checked for a pulse. His heart sank. Dmitry's heartbeat was too slow for his liking. He looked down at the floor. Sand flowed steadily from Dmitry's limp fingers. Nero looked up at the man.

"Call Vincent Valentine. Tell him what's going on. He'll know what to do."

With a nod, the man ran out of the apartment. Saitharius and Dominico knelt down beside Nero. He looked at the boys.

"He's in trouble, isn't he?" Saitharius asked.

"I fear so," Nero answered.

"What do?" Dominico asked.

Nero looked from his sons to Dmitry. He had only known him for a few short days, but Nero suddenly never felt as protective of him as he did at that moment. Not since Dominico and Saitharius came into his life had he felt that protective pull for anyone.

"I don't know how you boys brought him back, and I'm sure you'll tell me some day. But, right now, Dmitry needs our help."

"How can we help?" Saitharius wanted to know.

"Nico, I know you haven't ventured into the dream world since we pulled Sai out, but can you bring us there? To where Dmitry is?"

Dominico swallowed hard. "Make Ma happy?"

Nero nodded. "He does."

He nodded back. "Okay."

He cupped his hands under Dmitry's fingers, gathering up the sand. Nero and Saitharius put their arms around him as he closed his eyes.

"Here goes," Saitharius said as the sand began to swirl.

The room suddenly vanished in sandy darkness. They looked around, finding themselves underground.

"Did it work?" Saitharius asked.

"This is where the sand led me," Dominico replied.

Nero sighed in relief. If Dominico was talking, then they were in the dream world. He got to his feet and hurried off towards the light at the end. The brothers rushed after him. They entered the nightmarish chamber, coming to a dead stop. Nero's eyes went wide. His Dmitry lay strewn across the stone alter, motionless and almost lifeless. The demon from Deepground stood with his back to them, sand flowing from his hands into Dmitry's limp body.

"Get away from him, demon!" Nero screeched.

The creature turned, slow and deliberate. A wicked grin spread across his face, making Nero's blood run cold.

"Why, hello, pet. Long time no see."


	15. Chapter 15

"I'll be with you in a moment, pet. The ritual is almost done."

As the creature turned back to Dmitry, Nero picked up a rock and hurled it at the creature's back. The rock hit the back of its head.

"Get away from him _now_!" Nero demanded.

The creature turned to face him again, eyes narrowed and dangerous. "Don't grow a spine yet, young Valentine. It doesn't suit you."

"We're here to stop you," Saitharius declared.

The creature laughed. "You? Stop me? Don't make me laugh."

"We've done it before, we'll do it again," Dominico said.

The creature regarded them with curious eyes. "No. I don't think you will."

"What makes you so sure?" Saitharius asked.

The creature disappeared in a burst of sand, reappearing behind Dominico. It grabbed his arms, pulling the boy to its chest. Nero and Saitharius swung around. The creature grinned at them.

"Let go of me!" Dominico yelled.

The creature clamped a hand over his mouth as sand began to swirl around them. "Your power isn't the same since the last time we met, child. You've lost your touch."

"Let him go!" Saitharius shouted, running towards his brother.

He made a grab for Dominico, but both his brother and the creature vanished in a burst of sand, dissolving into nothing. The chamber filled with haunting laughter.

"Have you forgotten who the master of this domain is, pet?"

Nero turned his eyes to the stone above the alter. The creature crawled out from behind it, wings unfurled, eyes gleaming in the light of the lava from below.

"Where's my son, demon?"

"He's safe. For now."

"Where is he?" Saitharius screeched.

The creature chuckled. "Yes. Now I remember you. The great defender." It launched itself forward, landing in front of the boy. "I'm surprised you managed to escape."

Nero came up behind and slammed a stone club against the creature's back. It slowly turned to face him, eyes narrowed and dangerous. Nero's breath caught in his throat. The creature put a hand to Saitharius's forehead. The boy's eyes rolled back and his body collapsed to the ground. Nero backed away as the creature advanced on him.

"Have you forgotten so quickly?" it snarled, voice low. "Allow me to remind you."

Nero cried out as he was engulfed in a sandy vortex. Voices echoed around him, friends and family, those he knew in Deepground. He covered his ears, trying to banish the assault.

"Why didn't you tell me?" came an accusing voice.

Nero looked up to see Dmitry walk through the sand. "Tell you what?"

"Who I really was," Dmitry said. "You knew about my past, knew I didn't remember, and you said nothing."

Nero opened his mouth to speak, but then his eyes fell on Dmitry's horns. He gasped, eyes widening.

"It's not you," he breathed. "Your horns...they're the wrong shape."

Dmitry's eyes flashed and he began to grin. "What a clever little puppet you are."

Nero cried out as Dmitry dissolved to be replaced by the Deepground demon.

"But I am curious," it said. "Why didn't you tell him about his past? You had every opportunity."

Nero began shaking his head. "What he did in Deepground, what he did to all those kids, to my family...that wasn't him anymore."

The creature tilted its head. "You knew him for all of two weeks. How could you possibly get to know someone in that short amount of time?"

"He had me alone. He could have ended me at any time, but he didn't. He sought my family's approval, tried to connect with my sons. And through all that, he was fighting to bury you. He was fighting his past, his memories. He was horrified when he attacked me and my brother." Nero clenched his fists, body beginning to tremble. "He didn't want to become you."

He suddenly charged, slamming his body into the demon's and sending them both tumbling out of the vortex. The creature threw him off, throwing him up against the alter. Nero grunted as his head cracked off the stone base. He fell limp, gasping for breath. The creature straightened, rolling its head, cracking its neck.

"Time has made you delusional."

It walked over to the alter and raised its hands towards Dmitry's near lifeless body.

"You can't fight the past. Nature always wins." Sand began to flow from its hands into Dmitry's body. "And I will prove it."

Nero groaned as he tried to push himself up. He touched a hand to his head, palm coming back bloody.

"You tried taking a body before, and you failed," Nero panted, getting to his feet. "You tried to destroy my family twice over, and you failed both times. I killed you once, and I will do it again."

The creature lowered its hands and laughed. "And I thought this fool was naïve. What happened to Nero the Sable? Terror of Deepground?"

Nero's hands rolled into fists. The creature's smirk dropped as tattoos began to snake over Nero's arms. Tendrils of darkness swirled around his hands.

"They say third times the charm," Nero said. "If that's true, then maybe you'll finally stay dead."

"You can't kill a nightmare," the creature snarled.

Nero raised his hands and shadows flowed from his body. His eyes deepened to a blood red. "Want to test that theory?"

"Your funeral."

The creature launched itself at him. Nero swung his arms in an arch, a massive scythe of shadow materilized for a moment, slamming into the creature and sending it flying. It dug its claws into the rock, sliding to a stop just inches from the edge of the platform. It snarled. Nero sneered. The creature charged on all fours, unfurling its wings and shooting into the air. It threw out a blast of sand. Nero jumped back, dodging the attack. He glanced over at the alter. Dmitry's hand had fallen over the side and sand flowed from his fingers. The Deepground demon noticed as well and smirked.

"You're too late. The ritual is complete. He is mine."

Nero yelled and blasted out a wall of darkness. The creature jumped to the side, narrowly escaping the blast.

"I'm going to kill you, demon," Nero snarled. "And this time, you're going to stay dead!"

Two skeletal, metal wings suddenly shot out of his back. Each wing held a gun. With a scream, Nero opened fire. The creature danced out of the way, but Nero made it difficult to keep out of the range of bullets. It grunted as a few found their mark. It vanished in a burst of sand, disappearing for a moment. Nero looked around, searching the chamber.

"You can't hide forever!" he yelled.

He didn't know what hit him until he found himself on the ground, blood pouring from a wound in his back. He grunted in pain as he tried to push himself up. He looked down to find one of his wings beside him.

"No wonder Weiss found it so easy to kill you," the creature said, walking up.

It lashed out, driving a foot into Nero's stomach, sending him back to the ground.

"But to sacrifice yourself? To save a dead man's mind? You were always the pathetic one."

It slammed its foot into Nero's stomach again when he tried to get up. He coughed, fighting to breathe.

"I'm almost sorry I didn't kill you myself," the creature continued. It knelt down and grabbed the back of Nero's neck, squeezing tight. "This time I will. Die in the dream world, you die in the waking. But, don't worry, I'll make it look like a heart attack."

It threw him forward and got up. Nero panted for air, closing his eyes.

 _Give me something,_ he thought. _Anything. Something to end this nightmare once and for all._

He opened his eyes to see a shape take form. He looked over to see the creature walk away. Nero grabbed the object and pushed himself to his feet, staggering a bit, feeling fresh blood pour down his back.

"I've got a question."

The creature stopped. "I've got an answer."

There was the sound of something charging. It frowned and turned around. Nero held a flame thrower in his hands, a look of pure murder in his eyes.

"What happens when you super heat sand?" he asked.

Before the creature had time to react, Nero engulfed it with a wall of flame. He walked closer, turning up the heat as he went. The demon screamed, but the cries fell on deaf ears. It tried to escape, but the flames were everywhere.

"Never again will you haunt this family," Nero declared. "Never again will you rule our nightmares."

Through the flames he could see the creature's body turn to glass.

"You...will never...be rid of me!" it declared. "I will...always...live in him!"

"Your power, maybe. But not your spirit. His soul is his own."

The glass continued to spread, reaching up the creature's neck.

"He...is...mine..."

The flames died as the last of the glass engulfed the demon. Nero gasped and panted for air. With a shout, he swung the empty flame thrower and shattered the statue. The device fell from his limp hands as his eyes rolled back.

"Mom!" was the last thing he heard before he collapsed.


	16. Chapter 16

"Mom? Mom!"

Nero moaned, eyes fighting to open. Someone patted his cheek.

"Come on, Mom, you have to wake up."

He finally managed to peel his eyes open. Saitharius and Dominico gazed down at him, worry in their own eyes.

"You're safe," he whispered.

"Whatever spell that thing cast on us broke when you destroyed it," Dominico said.

"Sorry we weren't much help," Saitharius apologized.

Nero shook his head. "You gave me a fighting chance." He frowned. "Dmitry?"

The boys parted, revealing the alter. Nero pushed himself up. Dmitry still lay motionless on the stone slab. Nero got to his feet and stumbled over, catching himself on the alter when he fell forward. He touched his fingers to Dmitry's neck, heart sinking when he barely found a pulse. He hung his head, tears stinging his eyes. Nero looked up again, running his fingers through Dmitry's hair.

"You have to wake up," he whispered. "Please."

The brothers walked up, remaining quiet. Nero felt tears begin to stream down his face.

"You have to know I don't hate you. It wasn't your fault. None of it was. You were suffering and I did nothing to help you."

He traced his fingers over one of Dmitry's horns, wiping at his eyes, but the tears refused to stop.

"You added to this family," Nero sobbed. "All you wanted was our approval, and we gave you nothing but mistrust and paranoia." He leaned down, placing his head on Dmitry's shoulder. "Please wake up. That demon wasn't you, not anymore. The boys need a father."

Nero picked up Dmitry's hand and held it tight. His skin felt cold, sandlike.

"We can't leave on a sour note. You have to know I'm not mad. Please, Dmitry, wake up. I'm begging you."

Nero sighed, closing his eyes and letting the tears fall. Then, ever so slightly, he felt Dmitry's fingers squeeze his hand. Nero's eyes flew open as it happened again. He straightened and looked down at Dmitry's face. His features had twisted in discomfort, his eyes struggling to open. Saitharius and Dominico ran over.

"C'mon, Dmitry, you can do it," Dominico said.

"You still have to teach me that song, remember?" Saitharius added.

A grunt of pain escaped Dmitry's parched lips. Then, what felt like an eternity later, he cracked his eyes open, meeting everyone's worried gaze.

"Dmitry?" Nero asked.

"Hey," Dmitry rasped.

Nero threw his arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry."

"For what? I attacked you."

"For not coming after you sooner."

Dominico put his hands on their shoulders. "Could we, maybe, continue this conversation in the waking world?"

Nero helped Dmitry up off the alter and they all gathered around Dominico. In a blast of sand the chamber vanished, only to be met by chaos, confusion and panic. Nero looked around, suddenly finding himself separated from his sons and Dmitry.

"What the hell?"

Nurses and doctors hurried around the room as monitors beeped wildly. Nero started pulling at the wires attached to his chest, making his own heart monitor go crazy. A nurse ran over, eyes wide.

"Oh, goddess," she breathed. "You're alive."

"Of course I'm alive," Nero told her. "What made you think I wasn't? And how the hell did I end up here?"

"The super of your friend's building called us when he found all four of you half dead on the floor. You yourself were bleeding profusely. It's a wonder you are alive."

"Bleeding from what?"

"A large gash on your back. We didn't know how it got there. The super said you and your boys had been fine when you all went into the apartment."

Nero took a breath, swallowing hard. "Just ending a nightmare." He paused. "Where are my sons and my friend?"

"In another room. You had to be rushed to operation to close the gash in your back. You're in recovery now."

"I have to see them."

"Sir, you can't. You'll tear the stitches."

"I have to see them, dammit!" Nero yelled.

He tore off the remaining wires and took off out of the room, despite the protests of the nurse. He stumbled through the halls, searching for his sons and Dmitry. He followed the sound of surprised voices, and at the end he found Dominico, Saitharius and Dmitry.

"How did we end up here?" Saitharius was asking.

"Get off me!" Dmitry shouted as two doctors tried to hold him down.

"Sir, calm down. You're going to hurt yourself."

"The only one I'm gonna hurt is you if you don't let me go."

"I'd listen to him if I were you," Nero said, walking into the room. "Can we have a minute?"

The doctors and nurses left the room, leaving Nero and the others alone. He walked over to Saitharius's bed and sat down.

"How did we end up here?" Saitharius asked.

"Apparently, the super called the paramedics instead of your grandfather," Nero explained.

"Must have been some fight," Dmitry commented.

"Well, we thought you were dead," Nero told him. "You were half hanging off the bed and you weren't breathing."

Dmitry looked away, a haunted look in his eyes. "Why?"

"Why what?" Nero asked.

"Why did you risk your lives to save me? You could have let that thing take me."

Nero got up and went to sit on his bed, taking Dmitry's hand in his. "Because that's not who you are. Not anymore."

"I attacked you."

"It was an accident. You were scared and we weren't helping. It wasn't your fault."

Dmitry met Nero's gaze, his eyes shining with tears. "I remember," he whispered.

"Remember what?"

"Everything. Deepground, the comas, trying to destroy your family..." He glanced over at Dominico. "The night I took advantage."

"That was the old you," Nero said without hesitation. "That's not who you are anymore."

The brothers got out of bed and joined Nero and Dmitry. Dominico crawled into Dmitry's arms, giving him a hug.

"Part Val," he declared.

Dmitry looked to Nero for an interpretation. He smiled.

"He says you're part Valentine."

"What does that mean?"

Nero's smile grew. "You were dead but were returned." He shrugged. "Guess the Lifestream isn't ready for you just yet."

Dmitry smiled as he wrapped his arms around the boy. He closed his eyes and sighed. A new sensation washed over him, warm and pleasant. He had never felt it before, but wondered if this was how it felt to be part of a family.


	17. Chapter 17

_Three weeks later..._

"C'mon, boys! Move it or lose it!" Dmitry called up the stairs.

"If we're late, Nico, I'm blaming you," Saitharius grumbled as he stuffed his guitar into its case.

"What do?" Dominico asked, packing up his own guitar.

"I told you we didn't have time to rebuild the dream world. But, no. You had to do the exact opposite of what I said."

The brothers hurried out of the room and down the stairs. Nero bid his boys goodbye as they headed out the door. The brothers put their guitars in the trunk before climbing into the car, Saitharius up front and Dominico in the back behind the driver's seat. Dmitry got in behind the wheel, started the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

"Can you go any faster?" Saitharius asked.

"Do you want to get there fast or safe?" Dmitry asked back.

"Considering you just went through a yellow light, fast."

"Uh oh," Dominico said.

"Yellow's only a suggestion," Dmitry replied.

"Can I use that line the next time I go driving with Mom?" Saitharius asked.

Dominico poked his brother's shoulder. "Drive safe."

Saitharius swatted his hand away. "Don't do that."

Dominico poked him again. "Uh oh."

"Nico, I'm warning you."

Dominico did it again. "Uh oh."

Saitharius swung around in the seat, wings unfurling from his back. "Dominico! Stop it!" he roared.

"Sai, wings in, please," Dmitry said.

"He started it."

"I don't care who started it, I'll finish it."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than the car gave a violent jolt, spinning out of control and coming to rest up against a traffic light pole. Smoke and dust filled the air, taking Dmitry a moment to figure what happened. His first thought, the car was on fire. However, as he looked around, and saw that the airbags had deployed, he breathed a sigh of relief.

First moment of panic dealt with, his next one fell on the kids. Dmitry looked at the boys. Saitharius was up against the passenger's door, wings bent at an odd angle. Wincing, Dmitry turned in the seat, looking back at Dominico. His heart sank. The car had been crushed, trapping the boy in a twist of metal. Blood streamed down the left side of his head, matting his hair and dripping off his chin.

Dmitry looked through the spider webbed windshield. An armoured truck stood a few feet away, where the impact had occured. He fought his way out of the car, storming over to the truck. He knew the men inside instantly. They had been the same two who had accused him of being the Terror Born the first time.

As he glared at them, an unholy rage began to fill him. Back in the car, Saitharius groaned as he began to wake up. He looked through the window to see sand spiral around Dmitry as he held his hands out towards the truck. The sand ripped off the doors and grabbed the two men inside. Saitharius cried out as he moved to get out, his broken wings giving a painful jolt. He fell out of the car, half crawling, half walking over to Dmitry. The men began to scream as the sand engulfed them, trapping them in their worst nightmares.

"Dmitry...stop," Saitharius panted. "Dmitry."

His pleas fell on deaf ears, as did the screams coming from the sand vortex. Saitharius whimpered as he fought to get to his feet, his wings bogging him down.

"Dmitry. Dmitry."

He took a deep breath, tears stinging his eyes.

"Dad!" he screamed.

Dmitry stopped and turned. Saitharius gasped when he saw the solid purple of his eyes.

"Let them go. Please. Let Shinra deal with them. Please. We need you."

Dmitry blinked and his eyes returned to normal. He let his arms fall and the sand disappeared, dropping the two Turks. Saitharius made his way over as Dmitry fell to his knees. The boy put a hand to his side. Dmitry winced and looked down. His shirt was stained in red. And only then did he see the piece of metal sticking out of his side.

"Dad?" Saitharius whimpered as Dmitry's eyes began to close. "Dad?"

He released a breath and collapsed, the sound of sirens wailing the last thing he heard.


	18. Chapter 18

Nero ran to the kitchen when the phone started to ring, almost pulling it off the wall in his haste.

"Hello?"

"I know you were hoping to hear from Dmitry," Reno's voice sounded.

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry I have to be the bearer of bad news, but Dmitry and the boys...they..."

Nero's heart sank as Reno trailed off. "They what?"

"They were in an accident. Car was demolished."

Nero fell into a chair. "And the boys?"

"According to Sai Dmitry almost tore the two guys who rammed them apart. Went full Terror Born on them. And, if were my kids, I would have done the same thing."

"Where are they now?"

"Dmitry and Nico were rushed to the OR. Sai has two broken wings. They're all at Shinra General."

"I'm on my way," Nero said.

He hung up the phone and rushed to get ready. Vincent came out of the living room.

"Who was that?"

"Reno. Dmitry and the boys were in an accident."

"Are they okay?"

"Dmitry and Nico are in surgery. Sai has both of his wings broken."

Vincent followed Nero out the door and into the car. In record time they reached Shinra General. Inside, the triage nurse told them where they could find Saitharius, adding that Dmitry and Dominico were still in surgery. They found the room and hurried inside.

Saitharius lay on his side in bed, back facing the door. Nero thanked the goddess that he had a room to himself. He went over to the bed and gently touched his son's shoulder.

"Hey."

Saitharius looked up at him, eyes dull and lifeless. "Hey."

"How are ya, kid?" Vincent asked.

"About as good as Nico," Saitharius whispered.

Nero ran his fingers through his hair. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Saitharius thought for a moment. "We were almost to band practice when someone slammed into us." His eyes began to fill with tears. "Me and Nico were having a fight. And then he wouldn't wake up."

Nero gathered his son in his arms, being mindful of his wings. Saitharius began to break down.

"I held Dad as he...as he...goddess, he just stopped breathing. I didn't know what to do. My wings hurt so bad I couldn't think."

Nero smoothed down Saitharius's hair. "There was nothing you could have done."

"What if Nico never wakes up?" Saitharius sobbed. "He would think I was still mad at him."

"Nico will be fine, Sai," Nero said. "So will Dmitry."

He looked up when footsteps padded into the room. Reno stood in the doorway.

"How is he?"

Nero shrugged and Reno walked over to the bed.

"Any news?" Vincent asked.

"Lars and Eddie. Those are the guys that rammed into Dmitry's car," Reno began. "They've been stripped of rank and tossed out of the Turks. They went against Shinra's orders to stay away from Dmitry. They told me they were acting in the interest of Shinra." He shook his head and sighed. "What Dmitry was about to do to them would have been a fine punishment."

"That's not who he is," Saitharius whispered.

Reno put a hand on his shoulder. "I know, Sai. You did the right thing."

"Any news on Dmitry and Nico?" Nero asked.

Reno shook his head. "Dmitry's still in surgery as far as I know. Nico's out and in recovery. Both had a lot of internal bleeding."

He fell silent and Nero suspected he had more to say, but didn't want to say it in front of Saitharius. He kissed his son's head and got up.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

Saitharius nodded. Vincent stayed while Nero and Reno walked out into the hall, closing the door. They went somewhere private to talk.

"What do you know that I don't, Reno?"

Reno sighed. "It doesn't look good," he whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Dmitry's already flatlined twice. The second time they almost didn't bring him back."

"And Nico?"

"His surgery was successful, but he's in a coma." Reno shook his head. "But, doctors don't know if he's going to wake up or not."

Nero swallowed hard, tears stinging his eyes. "If he doesn't, it'll destroy Sai."

Reno took a deep breath. "There's something else."

"What more could there be?"

Reno reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial of sand. "I was talking to one of the Dmitry's surgeons before I came up. Apparently, this stuff is pouring out of him. It's like he's bleeding the stuff."

"What does it mean?" Nero asked, taking the vial.

Reno fell silent. Nero looked up at him.

"Reno? What does it mean?"

Reno swallowed down the lump in his throat. "Dmitry, he's...his body is..."

"Spit it out, Reno."

"His body is disintegrating. Like it was the first time."

"What?" Nero breathed in horror.

"I'm sorry, Nero," Reno said, voice low and solemn. "But, it looks like Dmitry might be really gone this time."


	19. Chapter 19

The world failed to exist.

In a split second, Nero felt his very being collapse. Reno couldn't be right. Dmitry couldn't be dying. Not for good. Not when everything was finally going right. Nero fell up against the wall, eyes staring into nothing. He fought to catch his breath, forgetting, for a moment, how to breathe. He felt as though he had lost a part of himself, as though he had lost one of his children.

"He can't be," Nero whispered.

"I don't want it to be true, either, Nero. But, the sand doesn't lie."

"We had just found each other."

"I know."

Footsteps approached. "Excuse me? Director Sinclair?"

Reno and Nero turned to find a nurse standing before them. "Yes?" Reno asked.

"You asked to be informed when Dmitry Michaelis got out of surgery?" the nurse said.

"Yes. How is he?"

"We were able to stop the internal bleeding, so that threat is taken care of."

"And the sand?" Reno asked.

The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry. But, he continues to dissolve. We don't know what's causing it, or how to stop it."

"Can I see him?" Nero asked.

The nurse nodded. "He's in the same room as your son."

After telling him the room number, she walked away. Nero went to tell Vincent that he was going to see Dominico and Dmitry before heading to recovery. He stepped into the room, heart sinking into the pit of his stomach as he gazed at the motionless forms of his son and partner. He walked over to the beds, looking between them. They had both been hooked up to life support, however it looked as if Dominico was fairing better than Dmitry.

Sand covered Dmitry's bed, as though an hourglass had been shattered across the sheets. Nero wiped the scorching tears from his eyes as he took a shaky breath. He didn't know what to do. He felt torn.

"This is so unfair," he whispered to the room. He looked up towards the ceiling. "Why? Why would you take them from me? When we were finally starting to feel like a family. Why?"

His answer was as silent as the grave. He hung his head and broke down. Tears streamed down his face, burning hot.

"Goddess, why?" he sobbed. "Is it because of Deepground? Is this punishment for what I did in my past life? Is it punishment for what Dmitry did? You never gave him a chance. He was trying to redeem himself." He took a shuttering breath. "You never gave _us_ a chance," he whispered.

He wiped the tears from his eyes, leaning down to kiss Dominico and Dmitry on the forehead.

"Please," he whispered. "Come back to me."

* * *

"Good morning, Saitharius. How are you today?" the nurse asked as she came into the room.

"How's my brother and Dad?"

"About the same. They still haven't woken up."

"Can I see them?"

"Of course. Let me get the wheelchair."

The nurse walked out and a moment later came back with the wheelchair. She helped Saitharius into it and brought him to recovery. Upon his request, she left him between the two beds and gave him some privacy.

He looked from his brother to Dmitry and back again. It unnerved him at how pale and lifeless they looked. He took each of their hands in his, holding them tight. He had read somewhere that someone in a coma could still sense what was going on around them. He didn't know if it was true or not, but if they could hear him, maybe he could get a response if he talked to them.

Out in the nurse's station, the girls heard singing coming from somewhere on the unit. Slow, deep, almost haunting. Full of pain and emotion. A couple of them went to find where the singing was coming from. They found their answer in the last room down the hall.

"And whispered in the sound of silence," Saitharius sang, tears streaming down his cheeks.

He felt the presence of the nurses, but he paid them no mind. All he wanted was to have his father and brother wake up, at least give him some indication that they heard him. He willed them to move, to open their eyes, anything.

Saitharius hung his head, closing his eyes. "Please, you have to wake up. If you don't, I don't know what I'd do."

He looked up when he felt the slightest pressure around his right hand. His heart soared when he felt Dominico squeeze his hand again. Tears burst in his eyes anew.

"Nico," he said. He smiled as he choked back a sob. "You're still with me."


	20. Chapter 20

Ross, James and Gretchen entered the room to find Saitharius sitting by his brother's bedside. He sang, slow and haunting. Gretchen felt a warm shiver snake up her spine as she listened to the words, and had to wonder where he had heard the song. They walked over to the bed, Gretchen putting her arms around Saitharius and pulling him close, being mindful of his still bandaged wings.

He leaned into the embrace. "Thanks for coming," he whispered.

"We need our guitars and vocals," James said. "The band isn't the same without you and Nico."

"How is he?" Ross asked.

Saitharius sighed. "I thought I got a response from him a few days ago, but it hasn't happened since."

"And your Dad?" Gretchen asked.

Saitharius shook his head. "He keeps fading. The sand continues to flow."

"Do they know what is causing it?" Ross questioned.

"No. And I doubt they will. It's like watching sand pour from a broken hourglass."

"When did he start shedding sand?" Gretchen wanted to know.

"According to Mom, when he was in surgery," Saitharius replied. "They managed to stop the internal bleeding caused by the accident, but then he started bleeding sand and the doctors have no idea why."

Gretchen hummed in thought as she sat down on Dominico's bed. "Nico gets his dream powers from your Dad, right?"

"Yeah."

"And Dmitry is your Dad."

"Well, he's Nico blood Dad. He's mine by adoption."

"And from what the archives said, Dmitry would use sand to control people's dreams."

The boys looked at her. "What are you getting at, Gretch?" James asked.

"What if...and this is just a theory...what if Dmitry and Nico are subconsciously connected?" Gretchen mused. "Going deeper than dreams. Down to their very cores. I heard some of the nurses say that Dmitry and Nico are strong enough to be taken off life support, yet they're still comatose."

"And usually when someone is comatose the staff will keep them on life support," Ross added.

Gretchen nodded in agreement. Saitharius looked back at his brother.

"So, there's a chance that they could wake up," he said. "But, they have issues to deal with subconsciously first."

"I have faith they will," Gretchen told him. "We just got to have patience and wait for them to wake on their own time."

James patted Dominico's hand. "We're all waiting for ya, bud. Come back to us soon, ya hear?"

* * *

The Valentines, Gretchen, Ross and James gathered around as they watched the head doctor remove the life support tubes from Dominico and Dmitry. It had been several weeks since the accident, and both had shown significant improvement. Although, Dmitry continued to shed sand for no apparent reason and with no signs of stopping.

The doctor stepped away and Saitharius took his spot by Dominico's side. He took his brother's hand. Nero went to be by Dmitry. They waited in silence for what seemed like an eternity. No one moved, barely even breathed. They watched their faces for any signs of movement.

Then, ever so slowly, Dominico's face contorted into a mask of discomfort.

"Nico?" Saitharius whispered.

His brother's eyes flickered open. Their gazes met and Dominico frowned.

"Nico?"

"Saitharius?"

Time ceased to exist.

Saitharius stared at his brother, eyes wide, jaw hanging open. Did Dominico just say his full name? In a teenager's voice? Dominico had always spoken in a child's tone, just barely managing to say "Sai".

"How in the hell can you say that?" Saitharius asked, forgetting himself.

Dominico frowned deeper. "How in the hell can I say what?"

"You can talk!"

"Of course I can talk."

"Not in full sentences."

"Saitharius, are you having a meltdown?" Dominico asked.

"Maybe," Saitharius replied. "Or I'm having a stroke. I'm not sure which one."

Dominico looked at his wings. "Did you start physio, yet? I heard the nurses mention you were starting soon."

"Yeah, I uh...I started a couple of weeks ago. Been doing fairly well with it, but ya know, the pain sometimes gets to me."

Dominico nodded. "I can understand that."

James walked up to the bed. "Dude."

"Yes?" Dominico asked.

"Dude."

"Is that all you know how to say, James?"

"You could hardly string two words together. How are you talking like a normal person?"

Dominico gave him a serious look. "Hardly stringing two words together _was_ my, as you put it, normal, James."

"In any case, we are relieved you are okay," Ross said.

"Yeah. Now, we can get the band back together," Gretchen added.

Dominico swallowed hard, the look of fear in his eyes setting Saitharius on edge.

"What's wrong, Nico?" he asked.

Dominico met his gaze, breath catching in his throat. "It's Dad," he whispered.

"What about Dad?"

Dominico took a shaky breath. "The Darkness," he whispered in terror. "From our dream world."

"What about it?" Saitharius asked, fearing the answer.

"It's back," his brother breathed. "And it's got Dad."

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


End file.
